Try To Be Brave
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Astrid Hofferson did not hate Hiccup. She'd never hated him. All she'd ever wanted was to see him be brave. Then, she could call him her friend and, maybe even, her boyfriend. This story plays with Astrid's character beginning a few years before the How To Train Your Dragon movie and through to the end of the movie's storyline. *May possibly deviate slightly from the movie's plot*
1. That Mysterious Boy

**Since the new official poster for the second movie has been released, I thought it would be a good time to begin a new HTTYD story. This story came about from several songs (two are evidenced in the title). I will not give the titles just yet. At the end of the story, I'll do it. If I say the titles now, you'll just go listen to the songs and then you won't need to read my story…which would make me sad. **

**Anyway, I love Astrid. She's just an awesome character to write about because so little is known about her. I mean…if you've watched the TV series, they did focus on her in the Frightmare ep, but that's still not all that much. This story will focus on her, beginning a few years before the first movie and taking us up through the movie but not before the sequel. Wanna keep it as close to canon as possible with this one.**

**Without further ado, I bring you the first chapter of Try To Be Brave…**

* * *

Chapter 1: That Mysterious Boy  
Grade Level: 5.2

She was eleven years of age when she received her first axe, beautifully crafted and perfect for training. This was also the age she had been when she first met him. He was apprenticed at the blacksmith's shop and, she would later learn, had assisted in designing her axe. At the time, she had known nothing more about him except that he was apprenticed at the blacksmith's shop. Unlike her parents, she did not take it upon herself to learn everything about everyone in the village; that would come later when she began training to be a warrior, a true Viking.

Needless to say, she was truly intrigued by this boy. He looked no older than she and, yet, he had helped create her first beautiful battle axe. That is why she started making more frequent trips to the forge. Her axe was over-sharpened from all the times she had been there. The boy was always there, each time she stopped by. He was quiet and kept to himself. Once the requested work was completed, he would retreat to his secret room in the back.

Astrid Hofferson was not used to being denied something she wanted. All her life, she had been handed anything she ever requested. That was why, one afternoon at the forge, she stopped the boy before he could leave her alone again. "Wait, who are you? I want to know the name of the person who helped create my axe!"

The boy seemed startled then, as if it was the first time anyone ever acknowledged anything he'd done. "No, you don't," he said simply, before making to retreat to his own little room again.

"W-wait," she stopped him again. She could not believe the stutter that had crept into her voice. Astrid Hofferson never stuttered. Ever. Was this what happened when she did not get what she wanted? As an only child, she had never known that feeling. "I do want to know. You helped make my axe. It's seriously the best gift I've ever received. At least do me the honor of knowing the name of the person who made it!" _**Because I won't be satisfied until I know. You and your talent will always be on my mind.**_ Of course, she did not say that part out loud. Though she was only eleven, she still had her pride. Vikings most certainly do not express such feelings out loud and especially not in a public setting.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have some plans to work on…I gotta go…um…bye!" He scurried away, back into his mysterious room before young Astrid could get a chance to stop him again.

The boy's actions startled and confused the young female Viking. Why was this boy so hesitant to just tell her his name? It wasn't like she asked him any serious question. Did he not like his name? She knew that many Viking parents had a tradition of giving their children hideous names (but Astrid was one of the few who actually had a normal name) in belief that the name would frighten off gnomes and trolls. How they believed that could ever work, Astrid would never know.

Astrid returned home no closer to her answer than before. After dinner, she retreated to her bedroom to settle down for sleep. In her room, she unbound her long blonde hair from its two braided pigtails and let it cascade down in a flowing and wavy river of gold over her shoulders. Another night of dreams about this boy. She hated to admit to anyone, even herself, how amazing she found this boy. Someday, she would learn his name; she would force it out of him if she had to.

Sleep did not come easily to Astrid and just as it did, she was startled fully awake by the familiar sound of the village's alert system. Another dragon raid. Quickly she bolted up and tied her hair back into its two braided pigtails (although, they were quite a bit messier than usual). Grabbing her axe, she slipped out, unseen, to find her friends. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, twins, were quite a handful and Astrid often found that she was the one who most often helped to keep them in check. Then, there was Fishlegs. He was very smart and perceptive for his age. Lastly, there was Snotlout, who had pushed his way into the group. Usually she'd never find him during dragon raids, though, and she suspected that he spent that time cowering under his bed at his house.

During the raids, the kids did not help out all that much. They were still a bit too small to carry water pails and even they knew better than to attempt to fight off the dragons without having been properly trained first. Most of the time, they would just come together to prevent the twins from adding to the destruction.

"Hey, do any of you know the boy who is an apprentice at the forge? Who is he?" Astrid asked them.

None of the kids could give her an answer, but that was probably because most of them had never visited the forge. Even when Astrid described the appearance of this boy, her friends were still clueless. They did, however, ask Astrid why she cared so much about finding out the boy's name. Avoiding the question, she slipped away and made to head back to her home. The raid was almost over; it looked as though the Vikings would succeed again. Astrid figured she'd just have to resign herself to the fact that she would not be figuring out that boy's name. He clearly had no intention to make himself known.

Astrid had almost made it home when something caught her sight. It was the boy. He was trying to help out but he was too small, much smaller even than Astrid herself. She had never noticed his size before, but that may have been because she'd only ever seen him at the forge and, somehow, the apron he wore and the work that he had done gave her the impression than he was bigger than he actually turned out to be. As she watched, the boy slipped up and his one little error became a massive outbreak of disaster. Abruptly, the raid ended and it appeared that the boy's mistake was the cause.

Pushing herself back into the shadows, Astrid watched as the village chief, the mighty Stoick the Vast, approached the boy. Even from her spot away from the action, Astrid could see the scowl etched into the massive man's face. She felt sorry for the boy. He'd just wanted to help; he shouldn't be subjected to such harsh punishment.

"I told you to stay in the house! Look, what you have caused now, Hiccup!"

_**Hiccup?! That boy, the one I've wanted to know the name of for so long…he is**_** Hiccup?!**

* * *

**Well, this seems like a good place to stop for now. This chapter was fun to write…even if I do think it had a few tangents. If you celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday, I hope you had a wonderful day and be safe in your Black Friday shopping endeavors tomorrow. I'd say that I'll be thinking of you, but the reality of it all is that I'll actually be sleeping. Yeah…I think that's about it.**

**Also, as a side note, I am aware that Berk is a small village. This is written under an assumption. Though Astrid and the others are Vikings, they are still young kids and young kids are naive and not concerned all that much with learning about others. That is something that comes as they get older and I hope this will be evidenced here in this story of Astrid's coming-of-age.**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of Try To Be Brave.**

**Posted: November 29, 2013**


	2. Hiccup

**I intended to post the next chapter to this story the day after I posted the first one, but it's been a busy holiday week. Basically, I worked my second job every single day (including on Thanksgiving). No fear, though, because this story was very popular (I never even expected it to be this well received!), I have placed it very high on the update schedule and here we are now. **

**Review Replies:**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: I wrestled with this idea and your review helped me to make my decision. After posting, I realized that the age I originally gave them would mess up my timeline for this story. Therefore, I will be pushing their ages back. Instead of seven, they are now eleven with the impression that our favorite blacksmith's apprentice has been working in the forge for over a year (but, of course, Astrid doesn't know this). This will be changed in the first chapter as soon as I post this one. Thank you also for the compliments.**

_**StorSpeaker**_**: Thank you very much. Next chapter begins…now!**

**Guest (anonymous): Thanks! Realistic is the approach I'm going for. In fact, I will be tying scenes of this story in with the movie when that comes up later. I'll probably be playing with a little bit of all those theories while adding my own personal twists. It should be pretty exciting. Also, this chapter was in production at the time you wrote your review, so not too long to wait for this one!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hiccup  
Grade Level: 4.9

_**This has got to be a dream! That boy can't be Hiccup!**_

There is no way that Astrid could let herself fall for had often heard her parents talk about him; it seemed as though they did not like him very much. In fact, she could not recall them saying anything nice about him ever. From what Astrid had heard of their conversations about him, she had learned that Hiccup was a social outcast, shunned even by his own father. Her parents never talked about Hiccup's mother, so he must not have one. Whether she is dead or shunning her own son too, Astrid could not say. There was one thing they said that she'd come to associate with Hiccup. "If he's going to be the chief of our village someday, there may no longer be a Berk to need a chief." In her mind, she had associated Hiccup with negative feelings. Yet, here he was, right in front of her (almost)…and he was definitely not as she'd expected.

"Explain yourself, Hiccup!" the chief yelled at his son as the rest of the villagers began to crowd around. It was almost comical how the chief was probably quadruple the size of his son. How does that even happen? Even as the crowd grew, Astrid kept to the shadows, not wanting her parents to see her (because she was certain that they were there somewhere; they'd never pass up on a chance to watch Hiccup be scolded by his father in front of the entire village). "You were told to stay inside and this is why!" The chief asked for explanation and had not even given his son a chance to explain. What kind of father does that? "Every time you step outside, disaster follows!"

"I…I just wanted to…help," Hiccup stuttered, sounding very much like the boy Astrid had tried to talk with in the forge earlier that day.

"You would help everyone out by staying inside. Go home now. I have your mess to clean up." Turning to Gobber, Stoick addressed him, "Make sure he gets there…and stays there."

The action was over and the crowd dispersed. Astrid knew that her parents would be heading home now, so she raced through the shadows and back to her still-silent home. Quickly, she ran upstairs, removed her hair from her messy braided pigtails and jumped into bed. As she pulled the cover up to her chin and lay down, she worked to slow her breathing. Soon after, she heard the door open as her parents returned from the raid. Astrid was naturally a light sleeper, so she knew that her parents wouldn't be surprised to find her awake. They entered their daughter's bedroom and told her that there had been another raid and not to be frightened because it was all over. Then they left, telling her to go back to sleep.

She lay silently, staring above her into the dark. It was starting to get light out now, though; the raid had really eaten away all of the night. Sleep clearly would not be visiting her again, so she pushed the light cover away and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. Her axe lay, waiting, on the floor where she had hastily dropped it upon her return home not long ago. After, once again, braiding her hair into pigtails and tying them back, Astrid picked it up and quietly left the house. Her parents, she was sure, had gone back to sleep and they knew that she would usually trek out to the woods in the morning, especially after a nighttime dragon raid, so she was not worried that she would be stopped by them.

Once in the woods, Astrid found a clearing. _**This will be a perfect spot**_, she determined. With her newly-sharpened axe, she sliced an X into one of the trees_**. Who should this tree represent?**_ she wondered. _**One of my friends? No, it'll be Hiccup. Yes, that'll work.**_ She would hack that tree to pieces, upset that he did not just tell him who she was. Taking some steps back, she focused on that X and threw the axe. This was a routine practice for Astrid. When upset, she would take all aggressions out the poor waiting trees of the nearby woods. There were many there that showed signs of her presence.

A few throws later, she stopped short. The tree had several marks in in from where the axe had met its target; however, it was then that she realized it. Astrid couldn't hate Hiccup. She knew that she should; everyone else did. Why did they, though? Because he tried to be like them when clearly he wasn't like them at all. Where all the other Vikings were all brawn and no brains, Hiccup was not muscular and, at least from what Astrid had seen, seemed to think logically about the world around him. Astrid also came to realize something else too. She couldn't hate Hiccup but she couldn't like him either. Everyone else hated him so if she appeared to like him (or even be friends with him) they would look down on her just the same way that they did to him. Knowing that her parents would likely disown her if that happened, she told herself that she could never let it happen. Ever. If she was to like him, he would have to make the village like him first. That'd be no easy task.

Satisfied, Astrid returned home to find that her parents were already awake. It was now or never; she had to know about Hiccup. "Hey, Mom and Dad." They welcomed her back home and asked how she was doing. She told them that she was fine and then, before she could reconsider, asked the question weighing on her shoulders. "I want to know about Hiccup. What can you tell me about him?" Immediately the expressions on both of her parents' faces hardened.

"Why do you want to know about him, Astrid dear?" her mother asked, trying to make her voice soft and questioning, but Astrid could hear the tension.

"Well…we are the same age and I just was wondering…"

"No, don't even think about it. You are too good for him," her father told her, clearly getting the wrong idea from Astrid's question.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that," Astrid almost shrieked. "I just wanted to know about him. I know so little about him as a person. Please tell me what he's like!"

She could see her parents contemplating what to say and whether to say it. For a moment, Astrid was afraid that she would not be getting an answer from them, but she saw her mother give a small nod to her husband and Astrid waited for the details they would provide.

Taking a deep breath, her father began, "We don't know much more than you; we try not to concern ourselves with matters regarding him. However, there are some common knowledge things that we do know. He is clearly Chief Stoick's son, though no one knows how that came to be seeing as how he is nothing like our praised chieftain. Stoick had him begin an apprenticeship over at Gobber's forge last year when the boy turned ten. Chief wanted to see if that would help bulk the boy up a bit, but, clearly, nothing's going to solve that problem."

"Speaking of problems," her mother spoke up. "Hiccup himself is a walking problem. He thinks he's being helpful, but he always ends up messing everything up. He's a social outcast. If you know what's good for you, Astrid, you will stay away from him."

_**A walking problem?**_

A few days later, Astrid again ventured to the woods. For the past several days, she had stuck with her circle of friends and that had helped her to take her mind off Hiccup. However, she could only handle so much time with them before she found need to seek out peaceful solitude once again. This time, though, she quickly found that she was not alone. Another person was approaching and Astrid quickly found a hiding place behind a bush. From her hiding place, she saw that the person who had entered the woods was none other than Hiccup. _**What is he doing here?**_

Hiccup trudged through the woods, dragging his feet and muttering to himself. Astrid had to lean in a little closer to hear his words. "Oh the Gods hate me! Why can't I ever do anything right? How can I please my father…or the other villagers? How can I show them that I'm not the constant disaster that they think I am? How can I ever compare up to _Stoick the Vast_?" he asked out loud to the seemingly-void woods. Astrid nearly laughed as he changed his voice to an impressive imitation of the accent of many of the adult Vikings in their village. "That's just it, I can't! He's Stoick the Vast, impressive warrior and important to the villagers. And who am I? Hiccup the Useless. No one needs me. No one ever will." Astrid couldn't believe it. The inner thoughts of Hiccup finally emerged. She knew so little about him, but what she did know so far sounded so harsh. The girl couldn't believe that he just let everyone push him around like that, but he had. It was only when he thought that he was alone that he let himself release all the tension.

As Astrid, unseen, continued to watch, Hiccup took a seat on a fallen tree and slumped. His head in his hands, he ran his fingers through his messy auburn hair. "The only person who ever cares is Gobber, but he's probably been ordered by my dad to watch me and make sure I don't cause any more trouble. Wait…there was that girl from the forge." Astrid tensed slightly; he was talking about her. She moved closer to hear as he dropped his volume. Unfortunately, this movement rustled the bushes and Hiccup, with his Viking reflexes, stood up and reached for a small knife that he'd kept concealed under his over-sized fur vest. "W-Who's there?" he asked out loud, his once-confident voice returning to the voice she'd often heard him use in the village, especially when around his father and other villagers.

Hiccup took a step toward the bushes, Astrid's hiding place. Astrid began to panic._** What if he catches me? What'll I do?**_ _**Come on, Astrid, think**_. Luckily for her, she did not need to worry. Hiccup made to take another step closer to the bush, but changed his mind and took off running back to the village. Astrid breathed a sigh of relief because she did not know what kind of excuse to give him if he had found her and asked why she was hiding and spying on him.

Astrid did not immediately return to the village. Instead, she sat behind the bush and thought of what she had just seen. Hiccup had seemed like a completely different person when he was alone and out of the villagers' watching eyes. She had not immediately understood it, but now she did.

Hiccup had no trouble with confidence. Alone, he was very confident with his words and expressions. That was obvious by the way he had voiced his thoughts just now out in the woods_**. He knows what he wants to say and how to say it. What is holding him back**_? Astrid thought about it and then she realized it. Courage. Hiccup had all the confidence he needed, but without courage there was no way he could speak up to anyone, even to her. _**Be brave, Hiccup. Show everyone who you really are. You are not that cowardly and disastrous boy that everyone thinks you are. Show them Chief Stoick's real son, the one they continue to look right through. Show everyone the Hiccup that I saw just now in the woods.**_

* * *

**Just like last time, I had an ideal ending spot in my head and I even had the words that I wanted to say but I came to the scene and forgot the words I had come up with. This'll do though; it kinda mirrors the last chapter, with the ending being Astrid thinking about Hiccup. **

**I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter and the next chapter will be posted soon, maybe tomorrow.**

**Posted: December 3, 2013**


	3. Growing Up

**As promised, it's tomorrow and here's the new chapter! I don't really have much to say. Oh, I guess there is one thing. I may or may not soon be moving review replies to the AN after the chapter. Not in this chapter, but maybe in some of the upcoming ones. Still thinking about it.**

**Review replies:**

**Midnight' Dragon Conqueror: Thank you very much. Here's the next chapter. Also, I'll may or may not have some secret Hiccup and Astrid moments planned for the next couple chapters. Just gonna wait and see how the story progresses.**

**Guest (anonymous): I actually posted "tomorrow". Haha.**

**Ferdoos: Thanks! Here's the next chapter.**

**hpnarutardsjedipirate1234: Update? You got it!**

**Predalon: Thanks! Here's the next chapter and there will definitely be many more to come!**

**Stella (anonymous): Thanks! Wait no longer! Here it is!**

**zorbinger: Thanks! Yeah, Astrid is a pretty cool character to write about. It's fun to write this story and explore her character a little more.**

**Guest (anonymous): For this story, I am trying to incorporate Astrid's thoughts along with/into one or two significant plot points per chapter. I feel this allows us all to better connect with Astrid on a more personal level. Funny, the ending of chapter 2 was the part I, as the writer, liked the least. I felt it was a great idea but not executed the way I would have liked (I'm a very harsh critic of my own writing, though, so that's probably why).**

**That's a very good analysis. I'll just explain where I'm going with that idea of having Astrid shy away from socializing with Hiccup (for now). As an 11-year-old, Astrid is very much influenced by what her friends think. She has that circle and she does not want to them to find out and risk being taunted by them. It's kinda like peer pressure and she does not want to lose the only friends she's every truly known. She may be a Viking, but she is also an adolescent and this is pretty common among adolescents to feel this way. One thing I hope to accomplish through this story is to show a gradual change and shift in her thoughts and feelings. Instead of leaning on her group of friends, she will slowly come to know and trust Hiccup and regard him as a friend too. This isn't going one of those stories where she immediately falls completely in love with Hiccup and it's happily ever after and marriage. Right now, she has a crush (though that is not a term used by Vikings, so she's not quite sure at the moment what to think) and she doesn't want it to be known because she knows how everyone hates Hiccup and she does not want to risk her relationship with her parents who are among those who also hate Hiccup. I know this was a very lengthy description and I may or may not have explained it as I see it in my head (it kinda sounds overcomplicated in writing), but I think it is definitely good to get it out there and this review reply allowed for that. There's definitely a lot more to Astrid than you'd originally think. Haha.**

**As for incorporating the movie shorts and TV series, I may add some points, but I'll be waiting to see until the plot of this story gets closer to the end of the How To Train Your Dragon movie plot. Thanks for reading! Here's chapter 3!**

**Here we go; next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Growing Up

Grade Level: 5.4

Astrid stayed out in the woods a little longer, thinking of all she had just seen, all she had just learned. She couldn't believe how wrong the villagers were about Hiccup._** If only they would stop being stubborn. Maybe then they could look past his outward appearance and begin to accept him. Of course, he would have to start speaking up and saying what's on his mind too.**_

It was starting to get dark already; days never lasted long on Berk. Even at their longest, they still felt short. Picking herself up from the ground, Astrid crawled out from behind the bush and started back toward the village.

Because it was getting late, Astrid just decided to head home before her parents started to wonder where she disappeared off to. Up ahead in the road on her way home, she found a circle of villagers crowding around something…or someone. _**Now what is going on?**_

Astrid stopped and tried to see through the massive crowd; it was always harder when everyone was so much bigger than her, but she did manage to get a quick glimpse of the center of attention, though. She should've guessed; it was Hiccup again. Why had she never noticed these scenes of public scolding and ridicule before? Had she really not been that observant? That was very unlike her.

Whatever was going on, it appeared to be ending…and, just like always, Hiccup had clearly just stood there and taken it all. _**What is wrong with him?**_ Astrid shook her head and then continued walking home. She was done thinking about Hiccup. Of course, she had said that how many times already?

Arriving home, Astrid made to slink off to her room, but she was stopped by both of her parents. "Astrid," her father began, his voice intimidating to his young daughter, "please have a seat," he told her, gesturing to the family table.

The girl knew this tone. This was the tone reserved for serious talks. Did he know that she had been trailing Hiccup lately? How that could even be considered her fault anyway, she did not know. Both of the recent times, she had just happened to be in the same place as him. In fact, she could not remember the last time that she had sought out to stalk…well, maybe not stalk…observe Hiccup.

If it wasn't about Hiccup, was it about her friends? Sure they were reckless and hasty but her parents had never seemed to have any problems with them before. Declining to sit down, Astrid squared her shoulders and turned to her father. "In my defense, I cannot watch over the twins all day every day."

Without realizing it, Astrid had stood up to her own father. Of course, this is something that she had been doing all her life. However, it was only after having gotten to know about Hiccup that she really thought about this small act of defiance. How easy it always came to her! From the time she could talk, she'd never let anyone push her around. _**Why, then, is it so hard for Hiccup? Is it because expectations for him, the Chief's son, are so much more different? Does that even matter?**_

"Honey, this isn't about your friends. This is about you. Are you sure that you don't want to sit down?" Astrid's mother spoke up next.

_**Me?**_ "No, I'd rather stand. What do you mean that this is about me?"

Astrid's parents looked to each other and the girl could see that they were mentally trying to decide who would speak and relay whatever news or information they had for their daughter. Did they seriously always do that? Finally, like last time, Astrid's mother nodded to her father and he nodded back in understanding.

Stepping forward, he kneeled down to come face-to-face with his daughter. Astrid was not used to being eye-level with her father. He gently placed his hand on Astrid's shoulder and began. "Astrid, you are now eleven years of age…"

"Yeah, I noticed. You know, I've been eleven for how long, Dad?" Astrid interrupted, unsure of why her father was stating the obvious to her.

Unfazed by his daughter's interruption, Mr. Hofferson continued. "It won't be long until you will be enrolled into dragon training to become a fighter in the dragon raids that plague Berk. To become a fighter is to become a Viking, to become one of us."

Astrid's breath caught in her throat. Finally she could enter dragon training? She had waited for this opportunity practically since she'd learned to walk and talk. She was so ready.

He father must've taken notice because he was quick to amend his words. "Not quite yet, Astrid. Your mother and I were thinking in a couple years when you turn thirteen. That is the traditional age and, from talks with the parents of your friends, they are waiting until their children also turn thirteen. So you'll all be in the same dragon training class together."

_**So I still have to wait. Darn**_. "Wait, why are you telling me this then? If I still have to wait two years, why are we having this talk now? I already knew that I would be entering dragon training. There isn't a Viking on Berk that doesn't enter dragon training."

"We've decided," Astrid mother answered her daughter's question, "that, to prepare you for your upcoming entrance into dragon training, you will begin helping out during the dragon raids. Those of us fighting off the beasts always need others to help put out the fires that they cause. You and your friends will be among those doing just that, gathering pails of water to douse flaming houses or burning sheep or anything else that happens to catch fire during the raid."

_**It isn't much**_, Astrid decided_**, but at least it's a start. Two years doing this and I'll be plenty ready to enter dragon training and emerge at the top of the class**_. "I'll do it," she agreed. "I'll be ready when the next raid happens…and I'll be sure to keep the rest of my friends in line while we work," she confirmed, sighing slightly and knowing that it would not be the putting out fires part of the job that would be the hardest.

* * *

**Our favorite tough young female Viking-in-training is moving on up in society! While writing this, I began to plan out plot points for the next two chapters…and there's a special holiday chapter in the works. I am confident that you all will very much enjoy these chapters. Not quite sure when the holiday chapter will be up. I'm aiming for closer to Christmas. Also, yes, the holiday chapter will be canon to the story. It won't be extra. **

**As I was editing this, I felt that this chapter was very filler-ish. Well, it is necessary. Can't have Astrid not helping out during the raids; that goes against what we saw in the movie. Next chapter should bring more action, hopefully.**

**Now, I bring the answer to everyone's favorite question. When to expect chapter 4? This story will now be updated daily (or every other day if I get busy because, sadly, I do have a life) so plan on sometime tomorrow evening after 10PM US East Coast time.**

**Thanks for reading and showing your support for the story!**

**Posted: December 4, 2013**


	4. Family Heirlooms

**I definitely intended to get this up closer to 10PM US East Coast time, but I was a bit busy today. Well, here it is now. Hopefully this one isn't as filler-ish as the last one felt.**

**Review Replies:**

**Ferdoos: Thanks!**

**BestFrEnemies: Did you say…update? Kidding! Haha, Here it is!**

**Guest (anonymous): Yeah, yay Astrid! She's moving on up in society! Haha.**

**Toothless is best: Thanks!**

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Family Heirlooms  
Grade Level: 5.0

Astrid woke up the next morning and wondered if yesterday evening had been a dream. She had to remind herself that she had heard her parents correctly; finally, she would be helping out at the raids. Gone were the days where her parents would rush out the door, hastily yelling back to her to stay inside and not to worry because they would be back soon.

She was so happy. It was like she was a new person. Kid Astrid, the one who'd needed other Vikings of Berk to protect her was no longer. Of course, she was not yet adult Astrid, trained and ready to fight the evil dragons. That would come soon enough and she could not be more excited. For now, though, she was content.

Although, since she was no longer kid Astrid, it was now, she decided, to change…and the first thing to go would be the childish hairstyle that she had been wearing ever since her hair was long enough to braid. Her mother had been the one to introduce Astrid to this hairstyle by helping her daughter and teaching her how it was done. Mrs. Hofferson had always thought the style looked cute on her young daughter. Astrid no longer wanted to be "cute", though. She wanted to be "tough".

Her golden hair was long, too long to just be left loose. Carefully, she separated it and braided it together into one braid. Tying it back, she nodded, approving this new change. She made to head out to the main room of her house, but a knock on her bedroom door stopped her. "Come in," she yelled out, granting approval to enter. It was her mother.

Entering, Mrs. Hofferson was quick to notice her daughter's new change. "I like what you've done with your hair, Astrid. You look so grown up."

"Thank you."

"You know, Astrid, now that you're growing up. I have a couple things that I want you to have. Why don't you wait here and I'll go get them."

Astrid's mother exited her daughter's bedroom as quickly as she had come. Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, Astrid waited for her mother to return. The wait was not long and when she arrived, Mrs. Hofferson had a metal box in her hand.

"Astrid, let me first explain a little more about the society that we have created on Berk. In our society, we have our men, such as our chief, who fight and defend the village, creating peace for those who live here. We also have some strong female Vikings known as shield-maidens. These women are brilliant and feared; they are strong and skilled with their weapons of choice. I am one of these shield-maidens, Astrid and you, with your axe-fighting skills, are on track to someday also become a shield-maiden for Berk, maybe even one of the best that the village has ever seen. The first thing that I want to give you today is a token that has been worn and passed down from shield-maiden to shield-maiden. It was my grandmother's and my mother's and mine. Now, it will be yours."

From the box in her hands, Astrid's mother pulled forth a gold band. "This is similar to the helmets you see worn by the Viking men of our village. Though Viking women can also wear helmets, only a shield-maiden can wear this band. It fits, in place of a helmet, over your forehead and clasps together on the back of your head to keep it secure. Why don't you take a look at it first and then I'll place it on for you."

The band was cold in Astrid's hands, but she was surprised by the feelings that surged through her as she held it, turning it over and over in her hands. She felt responsible; someday she would be one of those defending and protecting her home village and her family. She felt older; this was not something to be worn by a child and, even though she was only eleven, she no longer felt like a child. She felt confident and brave and everything that she continually (and silently) urged Hiccup to become. "I'd like to wear it now," she told her mother finally and the older woman who looked so much like her daughter, so much like the person Astrid wanted to someday become, stepped forward and took back the gold band.

With expert ease, Astrid's mother placed the front of the gold band on her daughter's forehead and clasped the back of it underneath Astrid's braid. Astrid loved how the band felt as it sat on her forehead. She felt so important and invincible. When she was wearing this band, nothing could stop her or bring her down. There was no way she would ever be leaving home without it. Then she remembered that her mother had said this was the first thing. Did that mean that there was more? She, honestly, did not need anything more. This was enough, but she did not want to disappoint her mother, so she asked, "You said this was the first thing that you wanted to give me. Is there more?"

"Yes. There is one more thing that I have here. Again, I have more history to explain. Before the dragons invaded our land, we were a much different society. Mind you, Astrid, this is long before I came into this world. This society dates back to the times when your great-great-great-great-great-grandparents were kids."

Astrid's jaw dropped. _**That was so long ago!**_

"We've been plagued by these dragons and their raids for 300 years, Astrid. Anyway, during these times, Vikings were known for something other than killing dragons. They were pillagers, invading far-off lands and bringing spoils of war and slaves back home to their own villages. In a land inhabited by a group of people known as the Brits, is where this object comes from." From the box, she pulled out a set of shoulder pads. They looked to be made of some sort of armor. Astrid waited as her mother explained their significance. "During one battle against these people, our ancestors defeated them and ripped the shoulders from the suits of armors they wore in the fight. When they returned home, they refashioned the pieces they had taken and these are the results. We have passed these down as well and, now, I want you to wear them, especially when you are out there during the raids."

Astrid gently took the shoulder pads from her mother and worked to position them over her shirt. "So, the Vikings of Berk, we don't do that anymore then? Invade other lands, fight their people and take their stuff, I mean."

"No, we haven't done that in over 300 years and Stoick the Vast does not appear to be too fond of restarting that old tradition…even if we do defeat the dragons. As for his successor," her voice took on a tone of disgust, just as it always did when she thought of Stoick's son, "Hiccup would definitely never lead us on such an expedition. Gods, he would get himself killed even before the ship left our docks! Honestly, I thank the gods every day that I probably won't be around when he is made chief of Berk!"

Astrid almost scowled at her mother's dislike for Hiccup._** If she would just get to know him, she'd see that he's not what she thinks he is. Although, I guess I can't really think that because even I barely know him**_. However, she did not scowl because she did not want to give her own thoughts away.

Her mother closed the box. "Well, that's all I have to pass down to you, Astrid." She made to leave, but stopped. "Oh, and since we were on the subject of growing up, I have heard talk that Trader Johann will be stopping by Berk soon. I want you to start thinking about new clothing. You'll have to see what he has, of course, but it's time you got some new clothes."

When her mother had left the room, Astrid laid back on her bed. She would get up and head out soon, but she wanted the time to take in all that she had just received and learned about. _**Think about what type of clothing I want? No need. I already know what I want**_. The last time Trader Johann had arrived in Berk, Astrid had taken a look at what he had to offer and she had found some articles of clothing that she'd immediately taken a liking to. _**I just hope they are still there when Trader Johann comes back around to Berk.**_

* * *

**Not going to lie. I love this chapter. The things that Astrid wears are objects that I've always wanted to explore in my stories and it seemed like a good time to do it, seeing as this story is all about Astrid. **

**Sorry that Hiccup was not in this chapter, but I wanted there to be some mother-daughter bonding time. It is planned that Hiccup will make an appearance in the next chapter. As for anything else, I won't say just yet because I've just started planning it. More extensive planning will happen tomorrow.**

**Next chapter: If it's not posted between 3:30 PM-9:00 PM US East Coast times, then it will not be up until Friday (probably after 2:30 PM US East Coast time)**

**Thanks for reading and supporting Try To Be Brave!**

**Posted: December 5, 2013**


	5. Noticing The Changes

**I'm sorry, readers! The estimate that I gave for the release date of this chapter was very off. At the time, it seemed manageable, but because I'm in the process of starting a new job, I had to do a few things for that and then I worked back-to-back overnights at my other job which really took it out of me. On top of all that, I give you a chapter that is kinda like a filler. I know I say this every time, but the next chapter should pick up.**

**Review Replies:**

**Feroos: Thanks!**

**Toothless is best: Thanks! I like how it's shaping up too!**

**Guest (anonymous): I'm glad that it explains those two things. That was something I liked about the movie and wanted to explore someday. Why she (and Hiccup too) is the only Viking not to wear a traditional helmet. Hiccup, I figured, was because they didn't see him as a true Viking, but Astrid was different, so this is my theory about it. As for her shoulder pads, that was more of a spur-of-the-moment thought. Haha.**

**Guest (anonymous): I really liked writing chapter 4 and I think it really turned out well. Maybe I'll continue piecing in parts of Astrid's history throughout the story because I feel like she could have a very interesting heritage. As for Hiccup, I think the reason he didn't leave Berk to train and become stronger is because he knew that the village would brand him as a coward if he left. I dunno; it seems logical. Hiccup truly is an amazing character and a really good role model for younger viewers of the movies/TV series.**

**zorbringer: I'm thinking there will be longer chapters later on in the story. I know the special Christmas chapter is going to be a longer one. For now, my goal is to keep the chapters around 1,000-1,500 words because then I can update every day or every other day. As for the ages, I've gone back and forth about them a lot. I'm basing it on something I read where it's implied that Hiccup is about 13 in the first movie, 14 in the TV series, and 18 in the second movie. I think those are good relative numbers for this story. Being that this beginning takes place several years before the movie, the kids are 11 which still works because kids normally start to change their views on the other gender and begin developing feelings and "crushes" around ages 11-12.**

**Next chapter begins…now!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Noticing The Changes  
Grade Level: 5.1

Once the initial shock of actually receiving these prized family heirlooms (that she'd never known her family had, mind you), Astrid decided to head out into the village and find her group of friends. Reality was that she just wanted to walk through the streets and see if any of the other villagers took notice of her new appearance, including the new way that she would now be wearing her hair. The new braided look was not yet perfect; it would take several tries and probably a few months' time before it was. For now, though, it was fine.

On the way out the door, Astrid thanked her mother again and told her that she would be back sometime later. It did not take long to find her friends. It was very easy, in fact. All she'd had to do was follow the sounds of chaos and screaming. There, she found the twins and Snotlout causing havoc. _**Probably another one of their schemes. Why can't they just be normal Viking kids?**_ Nearby, she saw Fishlegs, trying to reason with them to stop their nonsense and foolishness. _**That's definitely not going to stop them**_. Stepping past Fishlegs, Astrid yelled to the troublemakers, "What are you three doing? Stop it! You're causing a scene!"

She knew that Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were just a little bit scared of her. They always had been, but, when she had received her axe, they had become even slightly a little bit more cautious around her. Hearing her voice, they immediately stopped and walked slowly over to where she was now standing. Astrid shook her head. _**These three are impossible**_. "Don't you ever get sick of being yelled at by Chief Stoick?

"Uncle Stoick doesn't scare me," Snotlout taunted. "How scary could he be anyway? Considering that he's Hiccup's father. I'd be more scared if I was as small as Hiccup. Uncle Stoick must look like a giant to him…although, everyone in the village must look like a giant to Hiccup." He snickered a bit as he made fun of his smaller cousin. His snickering caused the twins to snicker right along with him.

"This is not about Hiccup!" Astrid continued, angered that Snotlout would talk about his own cousin that way. "This is about you three causing problems in our village!"

"Hey, you look different today, Astrid," Tuffnut spoke up, derailing the conversation completely.

Astrid had not expected Tuffnut to be observant enough to notice the changes in her appearance. "And how exactly do I look different?" she asked, keeping her voice slightly angered to show that she was not finished with her previous conversation just yet.

"Uh…I don't know. Stop pressuring me!" he screamed out.

Astrid sighed. Leave it to Tuffnut to say just the right thing to turn attention from the conversation.

"Wait, I know. You…bathed, right?" Ruffnut spoke up.

"I am not going to answer that!" Astrid almost shrieked.

Fishlegs, who had kept quiet up until now, found his voice. "Your hair is different. It's not in two braids anymore!"

"Finally!" Astrid replied. She could not believe it had taken them that long. It was a pretty significant change.

"Whoa, what's that? It's pretty!" Ruffnut asked the other girl, pointing at the new band situated on her forehead.

"This?" Astrid replied, pointing as well. She knew that was Ruffnut was asking about, but she wanted to play it out and brag about it a little bit. "Apparently, it is a family heirloom. It's a band worn by shield-maidens. Isn't it neat?"

This explanation left the others speechless. It was Fishlegs who spoke up first. "Wow, that is so cool, Astrid!" The others began to chatter as well, complimenting Astrid's new accessories.

Astrid's friends were focused on the girl's new gold band and shoulder pads, but Astrid was not paying attention to them anymore. She was distracted by movement behind her friends. Looking closer, she saw that it was Hiccup. How long had he been standing there? What surprised her though was that he was just standing there, trying to blend in and not be noticed. Usually when she saw him, he was always hurrying off somewhere. Sometimes, he would be rushing off to his apprenticeship and, at other times, Astrid would take notice of him darting off away from the village and toward the woods. Now, though, he was doing neither. Had he heard the brief conversation they had just had about Astrid's appearance change? Had he been standing there longer, maybe even since she had met up with the group? She hadn't noticed him before, but that didn't mean anything. Hiccup had proven himself very good at slipping through crowds unnoticed.

Sensing her stare, Hiccup's gaze turned back and locked with hers. She made to take a step toward him, but her friends blocked her way and she knew that if she moved around them, they would notice Hiccup. The boy's face blanched as he continued to stare into Astrid's eyes. Backing away, he took off running away from them.

"Hey, earth to Astrid!" Tuffnut was waving his hand in front of her eyes, trying to get her attention back.

"Uh…what?" she yelled back, slightly perturbed that her thoughts were interrupted.

"Weird…since when do you just zone out? You never do that. Anyway, we were thinking about going to get some lunch," he told her, pointing to the mess hall sitting in its watchful vantage point high on the hill above the village. "You gonna join us?"

"I don't know…maybe. You all go on ahead and I'll catch up later."

No one argued with Astrid. _**They must've been hungry because as soon as they had the answer, they raced off toward the mead hall. They're either really hungry or they're turning this into another competition. Now, where did Hiccup go?**_ Astrid had seen him race off toward the woods. She wasn't surprised; the woods were a nice place to go if you need solitude and a nice quiet place to think. Taking off toward the woods, Astrid's mind raced just as fast as her legs. _**What will I say to Hiccup when I find him? I'd like to invite him to eat lunch with the group, but that would work out badly for both of us. Maybe we could just talk? Of course, I have to find him first. Where did you go, Hiccup?**_

Astrid did not venture too deeply into the woods. If there was one thing about Hiccup, it was that if he did not want to be found, no amount of searching would find him. He seemed to be an expert at disappearing and sneaking around. Walking through the outskirts of the woods, Astrid looked around every tree and behind every rock, but she caught no sights of Berk's scrawny heir. Finally, she just decided to head back to the village; this was clearly one of those times when Hiccup did not wish to be found.

Arriving back in the village, Astrid now had a new choice: go to the mead hall and eat lunch with her friends or go home and eat something later. She could only take so much time around her friends, but it was already mid-day and she was starting to get hungry. _**There's only one way to solve this!**_ Finding a stick, she placed it in the road_**. I'll spin this stick. When it stops, if it points toward Gobber's forge, I'll go home and if it points toward Hiccup's house, I'll go to the mead hall.**_ Okay….1…2…3! She spun the stick and waited. The stick spun and the cobblestones of the road helped to slow its momentum, finally bringing it to a stop. It was pointing in the direction of Gobber's forge. _**Home it is! **_She kicked the stick aside and headed back home.

* * *

**Why did I pick those locations? If you look closely in the movie at the scene where Hiccup is stuck to Toothless and he sneaks into the forge and Astrid catches him, that she is heading home from wherever. There's a house next to the forge and it has, I believe, a Nadder head on it. (Been awhile since I watched the movie). In the TV series, it is seen that the house she lives in has that same head. Makes sense since she, most likely, would not just randomly be walking past the forge. Also in the movie, it is shown that Hiccup's house is located right next to the mead hall. This is all from memory, though, since I haven't watched the movie in awhile. If it's not correct, then, well, I guess she randomly chose the locations.**

**I know that Hiccup has been kinda absent from the story these last couple chapters, but he will definitely play a larger role in the next chapter. While writing this chapter, I planned out the events that may occur in chapters 6-9. As the story progresses, I will try to do that (plan out several chapters at a time) because it will help balance out tangents and keep the story interesting for you all! Before there are any questions, this story will have many more chapters than just 9. Right now, I'm thinking it'll be over 50 and may be pushing towards 75, but we'll see as that comes.**

**Next chapter: I'm aiming to have it up sometime after 5PM Monday US East Coast time. This time, I'm allotting more time just in case life decides to throw multiple curveballs at me again like it did last time.**

**Thanks for reading and supporting Try To Be Brave!**

**Posted: December 8, 2013**


	6. Trader Johann

** I don't really have much to say. Oh wait, I do have one thing. I'll be starting a new HTTYD story soon. It will be called "Wheel in the Sky". If you're interested, feel free to check it out. I'll probably start writing up chapter one once I get this chapter posted.**

**Review Replies:**

_**Ferdoos**_**: Excellent question! It is actually something I learned about during student teaching. It's a computer/MS Word statistic that takes into effect paragraph length, grade-level vocabulary, grammatical accuracy, and spelling accuracy, etc. Then it gives a "grade". The grade is based on the grades of American schooling. So, the last chapter was 5.1. According to this formula, the chapter was readable (and able to be understood) by a fifth grader in their first month of school. Obviously, MS Word does not take content into mind when applying this grade. I'm not sure how low or high it ranges, but I know that my stories tend to range lower because many words (names, for instance) come up labeled as "misspelled". Also, because of dialogue, it claims I have short paragraphs or sentence fragments. The grade level is explained a little more on my profile page as well. I'm surprised that this question hasn't come up more often.**

_**Toothless is best**_**: Hiccup is back in this chapter! Yay!**

_**BestFrEnemies**_**: You got it!**

**Guest (anonymous): I have noticed that a little. How he seems less stealthy after he loses his leg. Hopefully, with the improvements he makes to it in the second movie, he will be able to be stealthy again. From what I'm hearing about some of the plots in the second movie, he's going to need stealth. There is a bit of Hiccup and Astrid at the end of this chapter, but there is definitely more to come. A lot more. Stay tuned! **

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Trader Johann  
Grade Level: 5.3

It was early morning when word began to spread through town that Trader Johann's ship was spotted on the horizon. This was not unheard of; the Vikings of Berk were always excited and eager to welcome the traveler to their docks. The shouts through the village woke Astrid that morning. She was angered at first. How dare they wake her before she was ready to get up! However, when she listened and heard that Trader Johann had returned to Berk, she was quick to jump out of bed, braid her hair and put on her new gold band and shoulder pads.

Though she had received these family heirlooms from her mother a few weeks ago already, they still felt new to her. Astrid did not know how they could ever feel old; she loved wearing them both so much! Once Astrid was ready, she left her house and walked quickly to the docks. She knew better than to wait for her parents. Berk's Vikings were usually quite peaceful, but all hell broke loose when Trader Johann's ship docked on the shores. Some items were snapped up quite quickly and Astrid was on a mission; she needed those clothing items that she had seen onboard last time and, if they were still there, she would have them.

As expected, the docked ship was already crawling with Berk Vikings, all eager to see what rare treasures Trader Johann had brought this time. Astrid walked onboard without a word and walked over to the pile of clothing. Last time, she had stored the clothing that she liked in a place where she figured that only she would be able to find them. Would they still be there? Rummaging around, Astrid was pleased to find exactly what she was looking for. A blue shirt, a red skirt decorated with little skulls and spikes, and a pair of blue leggings. Originally, she had not been interested in adding in the leggings, but it can get pretty cold during Berk's winters, so she added them to her planned outfit. There were very few Vikings in the village who could wear the size of this clothing. In fact, Astrid could only think of Ruffnut who, luckily, would have no interest in this outfit. Astrid, however, would take no chances. No one else was getting these clothes. She held onto them and continued to look around the ship to see if there was anything else that happened to catch her eyes.

During her walk around the ship's deck, Astrid found a nice pair of fur-lined boots to go along with her new outfit. Satisfied, she completed her walk with a stop in the rare treasures section of the ship. This was a section that Trader Johann was always extremely proud of; stuff that was set here were things that were always quite pricey, but definitely worth the price. Maybe she could find some nice Snoggletog gifts for her parents. Berk's annual holiday (they affectionately called it "Snoggletog" which Astrid found to be a completely ridiculous name) was coming up in a couple weeks. One year, she had found a beautiful necklace consisting of a beautiful and sparkling gem on a string which Astrid had later given to her mother for her birthday.

On one of the top shelves sat a small bottle that caught Astrid's attention. She picked it up and tilted it to get a better look. It seemed to be filled with a strange black liquid. _**What is it?**_

"That's ink."

Astrid turned sharply, almost dropping the bottle in the process. The voice she had just heard, as expected, belonged to Hiccup. "Ink?"

"Yeah, it can be used for writing. Trader Johann specially wrestles it out of giant squids just for me." He laughed a little, but caught himself quickly. "It's…quite a story. You should ask him about it…sometime."

The girl was now facing Hiccup, but he was doing his best not to make direct eye contact. It must've been a nervous habit or a reflex. Astrid was naturally a confident person, but Hiccup was timid and his life thus far definitely couldn't be helping him to develop the confidence that a good Berk chief would need.

"You use this for writing?" Astrid asking, eying the bottle. Hiccup's affirmative (but still hesitant) nod confirmed something for the girl. Many Vikings on Berk never read or wrote; they had spent their lives learning to fight and had never wasted time learning such trivial skills. Being the son of the chief and next in line to be the chief one day, Hiccup was probably taught these skills as he'd grown up. Astrid's parents had always been so busy fighting in the raids that they had never taught their daughter how to read and write, but Astrid was smart and had taught herself these skills. _**Well, it's good to know that Hiccup is at least smarter than your average Viking, but, of course, I expected that. No one can be that skilled with words and not be smart enough to read and write**_.

"Uh…are you…buying that ink?" Hiccup asked her, bringing her from her thoughts.

_**He's kinda cute when he's stuttering and fumbling over his words**_. Although, considering the rest of her options, Hiccup was probably the best choice. He was definitely better than his cousin Snotlout. Gods, if she could stop Snotlout from hitting on her that would be great. He had just started doing it recently and Astrid wanted no part of it. Tuffnut wasn't as bad as Snotlout, but he was definitely just as stupid. A smart girl like her could not marry a stupid man…if she could help it. As for Fishlegs, that boy was not much different from Hiccup…except in size. If she was going to marry someone like Fishlegs, she'd rather just take Hiccup. Yes, Astrid, when deciding her options, always looked long-term; there was no way that she wanted to ever find herself locked forever into something that she did not like. "No, I still use charcoal and wood. It's yours," she told him, pushing the bottle into his hand. On the palm of his hand, she could feel hardened skin from his work at the forge. Though the skin was hard, it was still, also, surprisingly soft.

Without another word, Astrid took her new outfit up to the front of the ship where Trader Johann stood watching the Berk Vikings as they looked around at all that he had to offer. He noticed her approach and looked at what she had in her hands.

"Ah, young Astrid Hofferson. Shopping for a new style, I see." He looked through the articles of clothing she had brought forth. "This will look great on you. I'm sure of it." Giving her a price, he waited as she fished out the required Berk currency. When she had successfully paid for her new clothes, Trader Johann wished her well and hope that he would see her again next time he returned to Berk.

Astrid did not glance back to the ship or Hiccup as she walked home. She was excited to finally wear the clothing that she had found. Arriving home to an empty house, Astrid went straight to her room and shut the door. Stripping off her old clothes, she tossed them aside into a pile. Her mother would deal with them later. She always did.

The new clothes fit perfectly. Maybe tomorrow she would venture to the river in the woods to take a look at them. For now, though, from what she could see, they looked perfect. Viking women never considered themselves to look beautiful or pretty. Everything they wore and the ways they styled their hair were always done for convenience and survival in the heart of battle. However, if she could consider herself that way, Astrid would've done. She could not wait to see Hiccup's face now that her change of style was complete. He'd already seen her new hairstyle and her new heirlooms and he'd seen these clothes in her hands. Now she was ready to unveil these new clothes which gave of intimidating vibes. Ready or not, Berk, here comes the new and improved Astrid Hofferson, shieldmaiden-in-training!

* * *

**Hey look! I got it out fairly close to when I said I would. It's only about 5 hours late, but it's still better than a being late by a day or more. Also, I have some more good news! Tentatively, I have now planned out through chapter 16 in this story. That's ten chapters from now! Therefore, I can update this story as quick as life allows. The special Christmas chapter is, at the moment, planned for three chapters from now, but this may be pushed back a bit. We'll see as time gets closer.**

**So, Astrid has now fully transitioned from her appearance in the Frightmare ep (Defenders of Berk) to how she looks in the first film! And we got some more Astrid and Hiccup interaction. Successful chapter? I think so!**

**Next chapter: Currently, I'm thinking it'll probably be up Thursday after 7PM US East Coast time. **

**Thanks for reading and supporting Try To Be Brave and remember to keep a look out for Wheel in the Sky!**

**Posted: December 9, 2013**


	7. The Perfect Plan

**So, when I gave the estimate for the next chapter, I over-planned in hopes that I could say how early I was able to get it up for all you lovely readers. In my head, that plan worked out way better than it exactly ended up. Life threw me too many curve balls this week. Also, I got bored recently and typed up the first chapter of Wheel in the Sky. I planned out that one; it's going to be another long one. It's already bordering 50 chapters and that's not even half the proposed storyline! Anyway, that one will be up soon after this one is posted, so I hope you also check out that one!**

**Review Replies:**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: No problem. I'm glad that you like it!**

_**Ferdoos**_**: Yeah, I did not know about it until last spring. I mean, it doesn't add anything to the story, but I like to put it there more so as a statistical note to myself to see how I'm doing and because I'm interested to know what my chapters rate based on the formula. Haha.**

_**Toothless is best**_**: I'm glad. Hopefully you'll keep saying that as the story progresses!**

_**BestFrEnemies**_**: Not a problem with that. I'm just glad to read any comments that I can get. Also, you are welcome. I figure that you all take the time to say some nice words about my chapters, so I can take some time to offer a nice reply in return.**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: I'm glad you loved it. This chapter will reveal a bit about what some of the others think of Astrid's new clothes.**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: Thank you! It is fun to explore the pre-movie kids because it is an angle that Dreamworks has yet to showcase very much. Here's more awesomeness! Haha.**

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Perfect Plan  
Grade Level: 5.7

It was another cold day. Astrid was sure glad that she had bought her new outfit. It was a little warmer than the too-small one she had been wearing. Although, it was not that much warmer, but she had to just get used to it. Temperatures never got very warm on Berk.

The day was still young as Astrid made her way out to the main room where her mother was roasting a small breakfast for the family. There was cozy warmth in the air as Astrid took a seat to watch.

"Morning, Astrid," her mother greeted without looking back from her job. Astrid knew that if her mother had looked back, the older Hofferson would have just pursed her lips in a vain attempt to hide her discontent over Astrid's new outfit.

Astrid mumbled a greeting in reply; she was definitely not a morning person. Her mother passed her a serving of the cooked breakfast which Astrid took gratefully. Berk usually had no problems with food shortages over the extended winters, but the Viking inhabitants never took a meal for granted. There had been one winter back when Astrid was still quite small that a late-season dragon raid had set the storehouse up in flames. With little time to replenish supplies, the villagers had been forced to ration what they had managed to save. That had been an exceptionally-long winter season and much of Berk's population, especially the older Vikings, had succumbed to illness and starvation. Even young Astrid had been bed-ridden much of the season due to lack of food. She couldn't even imagine how Hiccup had fared. Although, being that he was the son of the chief and Berk's heir, he probably had been given plenty of food. Sometimes the established hierarchy could be rather unfair to those not born into the family of the chief.

As she ate her breakfast, Astrid thought about what she could do today. One thought was that she could practice her axe-throwing. There had not been a raid in a while and Astrid wanted to make sure that she was ready. Although, she'd been focusing on honing her axe-throwing skills a lot lately, so she should definitely be ready for the next dragon raid. What else could she practice? That was when a thought came to her. It was a horribly wicked thought, but it would be hilariously awesome if she could execute it just perfectly. Yes, that was what she would do. There was plenty of freshly-fallen snow and she was bound to find her friends out and about somewhere.

Finishing her breakfast quickly, she headed outside without stating her destination. By now, her parents were accustomed to her leaving. In fact, it was expected that, even despite the cold, most Vikings would spend their days out and about the village. First thing that Astrid had to do to successfully execute this perfect plan would be to find her friends…but be sure that they didn't find her. Today's skill-building exercise would test both her stealth and her speed.

Astrid moved swiftly through the village. Using logic, she reasoned that her friends would be hanging around together so she would probably find them as a group…which was exactly what she wanted. Just as she figured, she found them not long after. Now was her chance…and she was not holding back. Soundlessly, she gripped some of the freshly-fallen snow and began to pack it between her hands. Before she could make another move, Astrid's trained ears picked up on sounds behind her and she stopped suddenly. It sounded as though the person was trying to be stealthy but failing miserably. Chancing a glance backward, Astrid saw Hiccup. _**Should've guessed. That kid couldn't be stealthy if his life depended on it**_. Astrid's muscles tensed when she realized that if Hiccup were to get much closer whilst making so much noise, her perfect plan might be ruined. There would be a higher chance that even her thick-brained friends would realize what she was about to do. She could not let that happen.

She was quick to turn and pin Hiccup to the side of the house where she was hiding. This movement was so quick that Astrid could see the shock and surprise on Hiccup's face. Apparently, he had not expected her to catch him sneaking up on her. Did he even realize that he never had a chance to sneak up on her, not with the way he was making so much noise while trudging through the snow?

Now what was she going to do? There was no way Astrid could accurately and perfectly execute her original plan as long as she had to keep track of Hiccup, especially knowing how skilled he was at slipping away and evading those who went to look for him. It seemed there was no other choice; she would have to ask him to join her. Gods knew that he needed the stealth practice anyway…especially after she had just so easily caught him sneaking up to her. "What were you doing sneaking up on me, Hiccup?" Astrid growled, still slightly angered that he had broken her concentration. "Why are you even here?" She had not wanted her words to sound so harsh, but she was quick to anger, especially when something so perfect was so easily ruined…or almost ruined.

"Well…uh…I saw you here and…um…wondered what you were…doing," he stuttered out in reply. His left hand went to the back of his neck and he fidgeted with some of the hair that was growing out there. Astrid could see that it was a nervous habit and it just served to make him cuter. How could she ever stay angry with him? But she had to; he had messed up her timing.

Sighing, Astrid straightened more as she made her decision. "Well then, if you wanted to know that badly, then you can join me," she told him, matter-of-factly.

She could see that Hiccup did not really wish to do this and his next words solidified this assumption. "And…um…if I refuse?"

"Let's just say that I will drag you back to my house, grab that lovely axe you fashioned for me, and hack you pieces," she replied with a small innocent smile. Truth was that she would never do that to poor little Hiccup, but he didn't know that. Astrid knew that she could make threats like this (even if she had no intention to ever follow through with them) to Hiccup. For one thing, he would never turn her in to his father; he was much too intimidated by the chief. Second, what good would that have done him anyway? He even knew that the villagers did not believe him to be worth all that much to the prosperity of Berk. Most, in fact, wondered how the small boy had managed to survive this long.

He gulped, fearful. "Okay…what exactly are we…doing?"

The time for idle chit-chat was over. Astrid explained to her new companion the plan that she had come up with prior to catching him sneaking up on her. As she continued to detail her plan, Astrid watched the expressions on Hiccup's face. At first, she could tell that he was very wary about joining her (and probably only agreed because of the "threat" she had just made). As she continued to explain, she watched the tension fade and, what looked to be, a light of excitement begin to shine in his big green eyes. "Okay, that's all you'll need to know. Do you understand, Hiccup?"

There was no hesitation in Hiccup's voice as he replied. "I've got it. This sounds like fun. Let's do it!"

* * *

**Originally this chapter and the next were going to be one, but it got to be too long, so I split it up. Also, the special "Snoggletog chapter" will, most likely be posted as chapter 10. That's the current plan. So…what is Astrid (and now Hiccup as well) involved in and what will become of it? All will be revealed in chapter 8!**

**Next chapter: I'm aiming, this time, to have the next chapter posted Wednesday after 9PM US East Coast time. **

**Thanks for reading and supporting Try To Be Brave (and keep a look out for Wheel in the Sky, if you're interested!).**

**Posted: December 14, 2013**


	8. Guilty

**Glad to see that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. In my original storyline, that scene (and this one, as well) never actually existed. However, when I needed a bridge between two events, it was perfect. Time to find out what is going on with Astrid and Hiccup and how they fare in Astrid's plan. **

**Review replies:**

_**MechWarriorANON**_**: Yeah, the grade level system is pretty weird. I've had one of my chapters (for another story) rank as low as 3.9 and others rank as high as 6.0. Even when I think it's going to be higher, it isn't. A snowball fight, you say? Hmm…sounds like fun!**

_**Ferdoos**_**: Thanks! Also, thanks for reading Wheel in the Sky. Hope you like that one too!**

_**D (anonymous)**_**: You are indeed welcome. I hope that you found (and enjoyed) Wheel in the Sky!**

_**BestFrEnemies**_**: Yes, so evil! Of course, we all know Astrid and this is her plan.**

_**Toothless is best**_**: Maybe…guess you'll just have to read and see! Thanks! I'm glad that you like it.**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: Great question! What I was going for there is to say that most of the villagers were underfed during the shortage. Hiccup and his father had enough food, but it still wasn't all that much. I hope that made sense because it does in my head, but somehow I feel like I failed at explaining it in writing. Here's the next update!**

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Guilty  
Grade Level: 5

Berk was usually quite a boring little village. At least, that's what Astrid thought. All the Vikings, solely focused on the day's tasks, would bustle through the village with no concerns outside of the work that they had to get done before the daylight faded away once again. Today, though, she would spruce up this daily routine; her plan would finally break the Berkians from their boring and way too regular schedules.

Astrid had instructed Hiccup to find another hiding place (without alerting the group of other kids their age of his nearby presence). Surrounding herself, Astrid had placed plenty of frozen ammunition, but it still would not be enough. She needed more because, in the midst of her plan, there would not be ample to time reload. Now to wait until her friends approached her hiding spot. It would not be long now; she could already hear them. Of course, they were loud enough to be heard from quite a distance.

As she waited, Astrid couldn't help but feel a little bad for Hiccup. For the plan, Astrid had opted to seek out her group of friends and had placed Hiccup so that he would be in the optimum spot to nail villagers traveling about the square. Perhaps she should've taken that spot. Should anything happen, Hiccup was less likely to receive as much verbal lashing from the kids as he would from the villagers. _**He'll be fine**_, she reasoned with herself, _**he's good at disappearing and evading those who are looking for him**_. The more Astrid thought about it, though, she wasn't so sure. _**Although, is he still that good if he is under pressure?**_

Finally, her friends were in-range. Now was the time. Astrid could only hope that her aim was perfectly accurate. Picking up one of her pre-made ammunitions, Astrid set her sights on her target and fired. As expected, she hit Tuffnut right where she had planned, his left cheek right below his eye. _**Perfect!**_

"Ow,ow! I'm hurt! Oh, I'm very much hurt!" the male twin moaned out, dramatic as always.

Not giving the group time to think about what might have just caused Tuffnut's seemingly random outburst, Astrid picked up another of her packaged snowballs and fired, nailing Snotlout right in the face. If she could've laughed without giving away her location, she would have. From the angle that the snowball had been thrown, it was logical to think that Ruffnut could have thrown it and hit Snotlout. Astrid watched as the enraged Snotlout quickly packed together a snowball and hastily threw it at Ruffnut who ducked out of the way. Instead of hitting Ruffnut, Snotlout's snowball hit Fishlegs. Soon, an all-out, revenge-fueled snowball fight had begun between Astrid's four friends. This was not her intended result, but she was satisfied. _**Now to find Hiccup.**_

Creeping backwards, she took off in the opposite direction of her friends. When she was certain that she was out of their line of sight (not like it would probably matter since they were much too busy fighting each other at that moment), Astrid returned to the main road and continued on her path to where she told Hiccup to hide.

Approaching the spot, she saw a gathered crowd. _**This can't be good**_. Pushing her way through the crowd, Astrid saw the hulking form of Stoick the Vast. In the large chief's grasp, held tightly by the shirt, was Hiccup. _**Yep, definitely not good. **_

"What do you have to say for yourself, Hiccup?" the chief's voice boomed. Even from her distance, Astrid could feel the sound in addition to hearing it. She could not even imagine how Hiccup must've felt.

"How could I have known there was a rock in that…?"

"Why were you throwing balls of snow in the first place?" his father scolded in his loud and extremely intimidating voice.

Astrid was taken aback. It was very unlike Hiccup to stand up to his father like this. Was he finally starting to become braver? As Astrid, unseen, watched the scene, she noticed a cut on the chief's face. _**Hiccup, how do you pack a rock into a snowball? Didn't you feel it?**_

Stoick placed his son back down on his feet and gave him a shove that looked to be none-too-gentle. "Home. Now."

Hiccup stood rooted to the spot for a moment and Astrid could see that he felt conflicted. Then, before anyone could catch him, he split through the gathered crowd and bolted into the woods.

"Shouldn't someone go after him?" Astrid heard Spitelout, Snotlout's annoying and overly-arrogant father, speak up regarding Hiccup's disappearance. _**Geez, I would hate to have him for an uncle…or Snotlout as a cousin, for that matter.**_

"No, leave him. At least when he's out there, we can be sure that the village will remain safely in one piece." The chief sighed, a sound that, to Astrid, sounded very dramatic. "As for the rest of you," he addressed the crowd, "what are you even still doing here? Move along and get back to work! There's nothing to see here," he scolded them for their staring. It almost sounded like he was berating them as he would his own son. The crowd quickly dispersed; they all knew not to mess with or challenge their chief when he was angry.

As the village returned to normal, Astrid couldn't help but look back to the woods. She wanted to find Hiccup. She wanted to ask him if he was feeling okay. She wanted to apologize for even putting him into that situation. However, she didn't. Astrid turned and headed back to her home because she knew that she was probably the last person that Hiccup wanted to see and talk to right now. Sighing, she hung her head all the way home. _**I'm sorry, Hiccup. This is completely my fault. Please be okay.**_

* * *

**I must not be very good with this whole suspense thing because both of my lovely reviewers who made predictions guessed correctly about two separate events from the chapter. Trust me, this was all planned. **

**Gods, Christmas is coming so quickly! Well, the special Snoggletog chapter is two chapters away. Being that it's only the 18****th****, I should have it posted right before the holiday to get you all in that festive and cheerful mood!**

**Next chapter: Currently, I am aiming for Saturday night around 8PM US East Coast time. By the way, in case any of you are hanging on and waiting right for the minute, I was, in fact, able to post this chapter up several hours earlier than predicted. You're welcome. **

**Wheel in the Sky: If you're reading that story too, thank you. I will do all that officially in the chapter. However, I do want to say that I am planning to have the next chapter of that one up Saturday night after 10 PM US East Coast time.**

**Thank you all for reading and supporting Try To Be Brave!**

**Posted: December 18, 2013**


	9. Astrid's First Raid

**I have decided to write up this chapter ahead of schedule because the new trailer was made available online. If you don't mind the major spoiler, you should totally go check it out. There is a spoiler-free one, but it's kinda lame. You can't just cut out the spoiler scenes; it breaks the continuity of the trailer! Anyways...can it be June yet?**

**Review Replies:**

**_Ferdoos_: Thanks! Here's the next chapter.**

**_Toothless is best_: Yep, you were one of the two who guessed something that happened in the last chapter. Haha, yeah, poor kid, he just can never get a break!**

**_Guest (anonymous)_: Well, Astrid doesn't know where he went so that didn't make the chapter, but, as narrator, I know. Cue the evil laughter. Seriously, though, he doesn't go too far into the woods (because he'd never find his way back). In a few chapters, we'll see where he goes. **

**_BestFrEnemies_: Good question! Yes, Astrid's opinions of Hiccup will change throughout the story, but the changes will (for the most part) happen gradually. Here's the next chapter!**

**_Gryffindor4Life_: You bet there will be more! Lots more! This is going to be a pretty long story. Hope you stick around! Haha.**

**_Guest (anonymous)_: Of course he can't. It just wouldn't be a story if Hiccup did…but yeah, poor Hiccup. Yes, what will Astrid do, indeed? Well, guess we can now find out!**

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Astrid's First Raid  
Grade Level: 5

Birthdays in Berk were not a huge deal. Why celebrate that you have become a year older? That's not to say that they didn't celebrate them. Berk Vikings found any excuse possible to celebrate with mugs full of mead and ale. For instance, after a dragon raid, if the Vikings were successful at turning away the dragons without too much destruction and loss, Stoick the Vast would lead them all to the mead hall for an all-night drink fest. Of course, Astrid never participated in those; she'd have to get home so her parents did not become suspicious that she had not been safe and secure at home. However, in regards to birthdays, aging was not a reason to set aside all the day's work. That was reserved for only one day: Snoggletog. This was why on the day of Astrid's 12th birthday she woke up and carried on with her normal daily activities. She did not expect any special words or well wishes from her friends (which was good because they didn't say anything anyway). There would be a special dinner at home that night, she knew, but she expected no more than that.

To be honest, though, being 12 was no different than being 11. Astrid felt just the same waking up that morning as she had when she went to bed last night. Though she didn't feel any different, Astrid knew that she was one year closer (and one year away) from officially entering dragon training.

It had been a few months now since Astrid's parents had told her that she could help out with some of the minor tasks during dragon raids. It had also been about that long since the last dragon raid had occurred. Of course the dragons chose now to take a break from raiding Berk. Astrid wanted to get out there and help out, but, no, the dragons didn't seem to want to raid now. That was just her luck. Soon…there would be another raid soon. She could just feel it…or was that just false hope?

Sure she was a little nervous about helping out during the raids. Who wouldn't be? Raids were dangerous and there was never any guarantee that anyone would make it out of them alive. However, all she had to do was remember that her group of friends would also be helping out and she would feel better. Besides, she, Astrid Hofferson, was set to become the best fighter in their upcoming dragon training class (because, seriously, who from her friends…and Hiccup, she guessed, could possibly beat her?) so there was no reason why she couldn't perform these minor tasks such as putting out fires and delivering weapons to the fighting Vikings. Despite her nervousness, all Astrid wanted was to help out at the raids. If only she could have known how soon it would be before her wish would come true.

It was a few months after Astrid's twelfth birthday when the dragons again returned to Berk to wage war on its Viking residents and take their livestock. Astrid was ready. Her axe hung on her bedroom wall where she could easily grab it before running out into the streets with her parents. Though she would not actually be doing any combat, Astrid definitely did not want to leave herself unarmed. That was a sure way to be killed. At least if she had her axe, Astrid had a fighting chance.

Near one of the water stations, Astrid found her friends. So they would all be putting out fires. That was fine by her because Astrid knew that someday she would be fighting the beasts. Grabbing a water pail, Astrid filled it up and took off to find a fire not being tended to yet. The filled pail was heavy in her still-small hands, but Astrid would not let herself drop it. This was her first chance and she refused to fail.

Finding an abandoned and burning house, Astrid swiftly approached. One bucket full of water was not going to entirely put out the flames, but she knew where the house was located and she would quickly return with another and another until the flames had ceased. Before she could toss the water at the flames, though, Astrid was stopped by a feeling. Someone or something was nearby. Astrid's breathing clenched in her throat and the bucket slipped from her hand which instinctively went to her back where her axe was secured. Taking light footsteps, Astrid brought herself closer to where she felt another's presence. _**Where are you?**_

A sound alerted her and she pulled her axe into a fighting stance. _**What is it? A Nadder or a Nightmare? Maybe a Zippleback? Probably a Gronckle**_. Lost in her thoughts, Astrid had not noticed that the very object of her thoughts had approached her until she felt its hot breath on her face. It was definitely a dragon. Even with the reflections of the village torches, Astrid could not see the dragon. That was strange. Usually, in the torchlight, she could see all the breeds from the usual four types of dragons that would normally raid the village. This time, though, all Astrid saw was a pair of green eyes._** It can't be…can it? **_No Viking could prove the existence of this type of dragon; none had ever seen. Not that Astrid could actually see it either, but she knew it was there…that it existed.

Fear had brought tears to her eyes and she swiped them away. She was a Viking and this dragon had sought her out. She may not have any experience and training, but this was self-defense. It was fight or die and Astrid refused to die this way_**. Go for the throat. All vital bloodlines connect at the throat.**_ She swung her axe and, though she couldn't see it, she felt the hit connect and heard the roar of pain from the beast.

Astrid, still new to the battlefield, heard the sound and cringed. _**No, I don't care that it's hurting. It shouldn't be here in Berk. My parents will be proud to hear that I sliced the neck of this dragon without any training. **_

"L-Leave her alone!" came the hesitant yell of Hiccup from somewhere behind the dragon.

_**Wait…Stoick the Vast actually let Hiccup out during a dragon raid. I would've thought he'd keep the boy locked in their house!**_

In his hands, Hiccup held two bola weapons. _**No, he's not seriously going to fight this dragon, is he?**_

It quickly became clear that Hiccup could not aim at all. He threw both weapons at the same time…and both completely missed the dragon. How that happened, Astrid would never know? It wasn't a small target. Instead, the bola weapons secured themselves both around Astrid's small body. One locked her upper torso and the other her legs. No longer able to balance, she dropped to the ground, hard_**. Because this totally makes sense, Hiccup. Miss the large target right in front of you, but hit the small one a distance away!**_

Now weaponless, Hiccup could only watch as the dragon turned its attention to him. "No! Please don't hurt me!" he screeched out, bringing his hands up to his face. _**As if that's going to help!**_ Astrid could've laughed. "Somebody, help me!" he screeched out, louder.

His cries must have been heard because chief Stoick appeared and looked upon the scene. How it must've looked! Astrid, bound, on the street and Hiccup, his son, about to become a mysterious dragon's dinner. Immediately, the chief burst into action and the dragon, seemingly intimidated by this large new person, took off into the night's sky, blending into the darkness around it.

"Hiccup, you were supposed to stay inside!" the chief yelled, apparently forgetting that Astrid was still there. If she had a choice, she definitely would not be intruding on their conversation.

In the torchlight, though, Astrid caught sight of Hiccup's face and the shadows that fell across it. It must hurt him to not say anything back, to just explain his actions. _**Come on, Hiccup. Just tell him what you're thinking. Nothing's going to hurt you the way those words do when they settle beneath your skin. You keep them inside where there's no sunlight and you're letting the shadows win. I can see them on your face. Hiccup, just say those words and explain to your father about what just happened here!**_

As always, chief Stoick did not give Hiccup the time to even consider the words he would need for explanations. "Get home now before you cause any more messes."

Hiccup made to follow obediently, but he stopped. "I…I will. Just…one minute." He walked over to Astrid and drew a small dagger from his waistband. In that very instant, Astrid almost understood how the dragons felt when they were trapped and Viking warriors approached with weapons much more intimidating.

Kneeling down, Hiccup sliced through the bola ropes that bound Astrid. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I…I didn't mean to…to hit you with these." The task complete, Hiccup returned his small weapon to his waistband and ran off in the direction of his house, Stoick leaving too after he was sure that Hiccup was doing as he'd been instructed.

Though she was now officially freed from the ropes that had bound her, Astrid continued to lie on the road and stare up at the night sky that was now full of retreating dragons. Just her luck. This was the first time she could actually help out and she spent the whole raid being startled by that mysterious dragon and then, due to Hiccup's misthrow, bound in dragon fighting weapons. _**I should go**_, she knew. _**I should go home**_. Astrid did not want to celebrate with her parents and the other Vikings in the mead hall. She had seen what the drinks they down can do; even the sanest of Vikings driven temporarily mad after drinking that stuff. However, Astrid couldn't stop replaying the recently-ended events in her head. The mysterious dragon and Hiccup's attempts to be a hero…neither felt real.

Picking herself up from the ground, Astrid began the walk home. As she walked, her thoughts brought her to the almost-fight between her and the dragon. _**Why did I hesitate when I sliced its throat? I had it; I could have finished it off! Could this…no, it couldn't mean that I'm not cut out to fight for Berk! I have to be the top student in dragon training and I can't let emotion stop me. Emotions have no place on the battlefield; showing emotion is something that only weak Vikings do and that will not be me! I will not disgrace my family name! Next time, next time for sure. Yes, I will kill the next dragon that attacks me!**_

* * *

**And thus a new Astrid is born! I envision this ending scene as the moment when Astrid puts her childhood behind her and moves on toward becoming a fighter, a true Viking. Hope you all enjoyed the longer chapter! Next up is the special Snoggletog chapter (which will still be canon to the story).**

**Next chapter: Right now, I'm thinking that, at the earliest, the next chapter will be up on Monday after 4PM US East Coast time, but it could be up on Christmas Eve day as well if I get busy on Monday. As long as it's up before Christmas, it'll work. Darn, I planned that well. Haha.**

**Thank you all for reading and supporting Try To Be Brave!**

**Posted: December 21, 2013**


	10. Snoggletog

**It's here! The special (and canon!) Snoggletog chapter! I even managed to get it up early for all of you! Although, it would've been up even earlier if my freaking Microsoft Word wouldn't have kept freezing. I seriously typed this introduction up three times because I lost it each time the program crashed. This time I actually remembered "the golden rule of MS Word" (Save often!). Anyway, I hope that this chapter gets you all feeling festive and cheerful for the holiday season!**

**Review Replies:**

_**Toothless is best**_**: Yes, it's amazing that Hiccup managed to mess that up so badly. Poor Hiccup. Haha.**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: Thanks! Yes, very awkward for Hiccup. Good thing Stoick did not make him explain why Astrid was bound in those bola weapons. Haha.**

_**randomreader WITH a profile**_**: That dragon? It was some just random dragon that they don't really know much about…yeah, it may have been…Haha.**

_**BestFrEnemies**_**: Thanks!**

_**Ferdoos**_**: Thanks!**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: Ah yes, what will they do for Snoggletog? Let's find out!**

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Snoggletog  
Grade Level: 4.8

Snoggletog is a day that all Vikings on Berk looked forward to each year. It was the one day when they could take a break from all normal daily functions and just relax. It was the only holiday that Berkians celebrated. Birthdays were important too, but getting older was no excuse to just drop everything and slack off for a day. Of course, the Vikings had no control over the dragon raids; these were the only things that could ever disturb this holiday. All Vikings, regardless of age, were expected to partake in the festivities on Snoggletog which, to Astrid Hofferson's dismay, always included drinking. There was always an abundance of mead and ale on that night each year.

When Astrid was younger, she had made excuses as to why she could not partake in the drink-fest. Of course, as she grew older, expectations changed. Her excuses began to fall on deaf ears. To not drink the mead and ale was cowardly. Astrid refused to accept that label; she still had her pride. Instead she found creative ways to dispose of the nasty drinks. Last year had been a close call; she'd almost gotten caught. Because of that, Astrid knew that everyone would be more likely to watch her closer this year. She could not chance it this year; she would have to drink the mead and ale.

The first was not quite as bad as she'd remembered. Astrid's parents had told her that mead and ale were two drinks that you just learned to like over time. They called them "acquired tastes". Maybe if she kept drinking, Astrid figured, she would finally learn to like these drinks.

Two drinks later, Astrid could not remember why she'd ever thought mead and ale tasted bad. She couldn't remember a lot of things, actually. Was her memory always this bad? It didn't matter. All that mattered was drinking.

Two more drinks...or was it three more? It was more than one, but Astrid had started to lose track. She now knew why everyone loved mead and ale so much. How could she hate something that made her feel so good? She felt more social than usual and found herself randomly joining groups of Vikings that she'd only ever seen in passing. Despite not knowing them all that well, Astrid found that she could talk to them as easily as she could to her friends. They seemed to be the same way to her.

Eventually, though, she knew that she should be heading home. It was getting to be late and, even though it was a holiday, she did not want her parents to be upset; today was supposed to be joyous, after all. On the way out of the hall, Astrid's still-blurry vision caught sight of movement in the shadows. Her reflexes kicked in (though definitely not as well as usual) and she slowly stumbled toward the shadows near the door.

When she made it to the shadows, she saw that she had arrived too late. The person had moved on, probably left the hall. Forgetting about the near-encounter, Astrid, with a little difficulty, pulled open the heavy front door and trudged out into the thick snow.

She made to walk down the steps on the high hill, but she was stopped when she found her path blocked by a small obstacle. Hiccup. He must've been the person she had seen stalking in the shadows of the hall. _**Why is he not inside, out of this cold, and enjoying the party?**_

As carefully as she could (considering that she could not even walk in a straight line at the moment), Astrid walked down to where the boy sat and took a seat beside him.

Her distracted eyes caught the glint of snowflakes that had fallen and become stuck in Hiccup's auburn hair. Could he be any cuter?

Somehow, he had not yet noticed her presence. His eyes were focused, instead, out over the village.

"Hiccup?" Astrid addressed him, causing him to start slightly. He did not return the greeting and Astrid took a seat beside him. "Why are you out here alone? You could be in the warm mead hall with everyone else."

Looking away, Hiccup mumbled, "I'd rather be out here."

"Why?" Astrid wondered, truly curious.

"Why is this so important to you? I mean, I don't even really know you!"

Though Astrid was still not quite thinking clearly, she could sense some anger present in the boy's voice. _**Why did that simple question anger him so much?**_ "Astrid Hofferson. Now will you answer my question?" Her words came out very slurred and Astrid was certain that Hiccup could tell that she was not quite in her right mind.

"Well, I don't want to," Hiccup began, his voice distant as if he was just speaking his thoughts aloud to no one, "because...well, I guess because I just wouldn't belong there. Why pretend to celebrate today with the very same Vikings who will ignore me and berate me tomorrow? It's just...not worth it."

Astrid was saddened to finally hear these intimate thoughts. Of course Hiccup would know how the Berk Vikings feel about him, but...still... _**If he would just speak up and tell them, maybe there will be change. Maybe not, but there's always a chance.**_ Her thoughts were so jumbled and she knew it was from all that she had just drunk. The mead and ale clouded her thoughts and loosened her lips. Before she could stop herself, Astrid was speaking her own innermost thoughts aloud. "Ya know...I like you, Hiccup. I mean, I...like that you're different. We need more...unique Vikings here on Berk." The slurring and fast pace (with the occasional short pause) of her speech did little to hinder Astrid from telling Hiccup exactly how she felt. "I just want to see you be brave! The rest of the villagers do too. You have so much to offer and think of what you could do if you just speak up and say what's on your mind!"

The air between them fell silent. For moments, the only sounds were the hoots and hollers and cheers from the mead hall as the party within continued. When it became clear that Hiccup would not be offering a suitable answer, Astrid excused herself and headed for home, stumbling around Hiccup's still and silent form on the way down the steps. At home, Astrid went right to bed that night, finally feeling run-down and sluggish (probably from all those drinks).

Waking up the next morning, the first thing Astrid noticed was the massive headache. It felt as though the mighty Thor was pounding his hammer Mjölnir against the inside of her head. Memories from last night were scattered and very fuzzy. However, the longer she lay, staring at the ceiling, the more that came back to her. That was right. She had downed much more ale and mead than she would've like. It had messed with her mind. Strangely, while trying to recall her memory of the night before, there came a point, after she had downed quite a few mugs, when she could no longer remember and no amount of time spent pondering it would help. _**Oh, Odin, I really hope that I didn't say or do anything that I'll regret later!**_

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. It was actually entirely written on my iPhone and I didn't have a word counter. It looked long on there, but I guess it really wasn't. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed!**

**Next chapter: Right now, I'm thinking that chapter 11 won't be posted until after Christmas. Maybe Thursday night after 10PM US East Coast time.**

**Thank you all for reading and supporting Try To Be Brave! **

**Posted: December 23, 2013**


	11. Hiccup's Hideaway

**I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season. Though it's late, I've got the next chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

**Review Replies:**

_**Ferdoos**_**: Thanks! Wait no longer because the next chapter is here!**

_**Toothless is best**_**: Great question! The current storyline is at a little less than a year until the start of the movie's plot. In my plans, it looks like we'll be hitting the events of the movie within the next ten chapters. Then, when we hit the movie, I will be mixing original ideas (scenes not showcased in the movie) with the movie scenes.**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: Well, since this story will line up with the movie, the ending events will be quite similar and, of course, Astrid will be so proud of Hiccup for finally being brave. That's the "dumbed-down" version. Specifics will come later.**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: Let's just say that from the moment I chose to include a festive (Snoggletog) chapter, those events were to be what occurred. Yes, that chapter and the opinions of Astrid will have some impact on Hiccup and his outlook on life now, but we'll have to just keep reading to see.**

**_BestFrEnemies_: I'm glad that you enjoyed the special chapter. When you reviewed, I'd already had this chapter complete. The only reason I didn't have it posted was because I completed it late last night and was too tired to deal with all the technicalities on this site. It's up now, though. Also, thanks! I hope you had a great Christmas too (if you celebrate).**

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Hiccup's Hideaway  
Grade Level: 5.5

Astrid had not seen or heard from Hiccup since Snoggletog…that is, if she had seen him on Snoggletog. Strangely, Astrid still could not recall half of what had happened that night. Reputation or not, she would definitely not be drinking mead or ale again for a very long time. Not knowing what had occurred that night, though, Astrid was unsure if she wanted to be near Hiccup again. What if she had done something or said something to embarrass herself in front of him? Gods, she wished that she could remember what had happened on Snoggletog!

She knew that she should not dwell on such thoughts, but Astrid couldn't help it; they weighed on her mind throughout the day. What she should have been focusing her thoughts on, Astrid knew, was the upcoming start to dragon training. It was less than a year away now! The current class was just finishing up; soon, they would be picking another top student to kill his or her first dragon in the arena while the entire village spectated. This year, Astrid was determined to watch without emotion because, she knew, next year, that would be her down in the arena while the villagers cheered her on! Once that student and the rest of the class completed the training, there would be a couple months break and then the new class would begin, the one in which she would be a participant!

So many thoughts ran through Astrid's mind and kept her up at night. There were thoughts of anxiety and longing for the start of dragon training. There were thoughts of nervousness for this as well. Most of the thoughts that circled through her head, though, were about Hiccup. Astrid thought about how she felt for him and how she so desperately wished to tell him, but did not want to risk the thoughts and whispered conversations of the rest of her tribe if they ever learned how she felt or her hopes that she could, one day, be friends with Hiccup.

Finally figuring that she would not be getting any more sleep that night, Astrid rose from her bed. _**Might as well just go out to the woods. I could probably use this time to work on my axe-throwing and aim. **_She tied her hair back in its usual braid. As she did this, Astrid thought back to when she had first started wearing her hair this way. At first, it had been hard to do this and her braid had often turned out looking messy and knotted. After several tries, her hair had adjusted to the new style and Astrid had adjusted to creating the look. Now, it looked as natural as the braided pigtails she had worn for many years. When she was finally ready, donned in her prized family heirlooms and hair braided, Astrid grabbed her axe from where it hung near her bed and quietly left the house.

Judging by the color of the sky, the sun would be coming up soon, probably within the hour. By the time she made it to the woods, there should be enough light to see her targets, the unsuspecting trees. Entering the woods, Astrid felt along the trunks of the trees. She was looking for her favorite clearing, a place she had found by chance and now chose to come back to each time she took target practice. The trees in this clearing were notched with marks from her sharp axe. Although, it wasn't as sharp as usual. She'd have to take it to Hiccup in the forge…but, of course, that would mean having to see him. On second thought, maybe she would just wait a bit. _**It's still sharp enough to slice. It'll be fine.**_

After some trial, Astrid's rough hands found the trunks of the trees in her favorite clearing. Brandishing her axe, Astrid allowed herself to fall into a fighting stance. The tree in front of her became a dragon and she the close-ranged warrior. _**You don't stand a chance!**_

Over and over again, Astrid, with her trusty axe, attacked the "dragons" that circled her. When it seemed she had added a new notch to all of the surrounding trees, Astrid lowered her axe and took a seat on the cold and snowy ground. She knew that later she would regret having sat in the snow, but for now it helped her to cool the fire that burned in her chest. Astrid sat there in the snow, listening to the woodland sounds around her as her breathing and heart rate slowed to their normal paces. As she listened, though, she heard sounds that belonged not to the woods. It sounded like…snow crunching under a pair of boots, Viking boots.

Peeking out from behind a large rock, Astrid caught sight of Hiccup, walking with his head down, through the woods. He seemed preoccupied, lost in thought as he moved branches aside. Where is he going? Stealthily and silently, Astrid trailed Hiccup deeper into the woods. As Astrid watched, Hiccup reached a point where the ground seemed to drop off. Keeping her distance just in case Hiccup chose to turn back, Astrid waited. _**Now what are you going to do, Hiccup?**_ To her amazement, Hiccup found a new path that seemed to lead down further. _**How did he know about that? Is this where he comes when he runs from the village?**_ Now, Astrid was even more curious. _**What is down there? You can't escape, Hiccup. I will find out what is going on!**_

Carefully and as quietly as she could be, Astrid found the path that Hiccup had taken and followed it, weaving down the hill into a calm cove. Astrid had never seen such a place in these woods. _**How did Hiccup find this?**_ There was a still lake and that was where Astrid found Hiccup. He was sitting on a rock and, in his hand, he held a stick which he was using to draw ripples into the otherwise-tranquil lake.

The scene was lovely and Astrid felt as though she could stand there and watch it forever. Hiccup, for once, looked at peace and content. The surroundings were picturesque. Yes, Astrid could definitely see why he would choose to spend his alone time here. However, Astrid was definitely not the most patient person and it felt wrong to just eavesdrop on Hiccup. He deserved to at least know that she was here, that she had followed him to this beautiful place.

Stepping out, she approached the lake and the boy. As she got closer, she noticed that he still had yet to notice her presence. If she knew Hiccup, she could probably guess that he was so deep in thought and reflection that he had inadvertently blocked out all the natural sounds around him. How easy it would be for Astrid to just walk away and pretend as though she had never followed Hiccup, never found this place! Astrid refused to back down; she would stand her ground and not back down or give into her doubts. Yes, she would make herself known. Softly, so as not to startle the boy too much, Astrid whispered her greeting. "Hiccup?"

* * *

**Originally, again, this and the next chapter were going to be one, but my original plans for chapter 12 looked pretty shallow, so I decided to add the second part to that as a transition. **

**Next chapter: Currently, I'm going to aim for Monday around 8PM US East Coast time. One more chapter before the New Year!**

**As always, thank you all for reading and supporting Try To Be Brave!**

**Posted: December 28, 2013**


	12. Friends?

**I apologize for the extended wait for this chapter. I had hoped to have it out before the New Year. My reasoning…well, you see…sometime next week I'm going to see Frozen! … And I kinda forgot about this fandom in all my excitement. Sorry, guys. Once I see that movie, I'll get over it and come right back here. In June, the roles will be reversed because the new HTTYD movie will finally be here. Okay…enough rant. You all probably didn't read this anyway. Haha.**

**Also, just a note for readers of this story who also are reading Wheel in the Sky. Yes, WitS was updated around the same time as this story. Chapter 4 is up. The site took forever (about 13 hours) to post it and it seemed that the only ones who could read it were those who either have followed or faved the story. So, please, by all means, go check out chapter 4 of Wheel in the Sky if you have not already. Trust me, you will not be disappointed!**

**Review Replies:**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: Yeah, it seemed natural for Hiccup to find that place even before finding Toothless there. Besides, it's a great setting for this next chapter! Haha.**

_**Guest (anonymous)**_**: Thanks!**

_**Ferdoos**_**: Thanks!**

_**Toothless is best**_**: "Alone time"…hmm…let's see what can be done.**

**_BestFrEnemies_: I am truly sorry for this long wait. Hopefully the chapter makes up for it.**

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Friends?  
Grade Level: 5.1

Hiccup jerked his head up sharply as he heard the soft call of his name. "A-Astrid? What…what are you doing here?" he asked, stuttering slightly in nervousness.

_**What is he nervous about anyway? That his hideaway has been found or that it was me who found it? **_"Yeah, well about that. I was out here working on axe throwing," she told him, holding up her axe to show that she was not making up a story. She dropped it again and continued, "I happened to notice you walking through the woods and I kinda followed you here. What is this place anyway?"

"It's…it's just a cove that I found, " Hiccup replied, returning his gaze back down to the lake that he had been staring at before Astrid had made her presence known to him.

"It's…pretty. Do you mind if I stay here with you for a bit?" Astrid asked him, letting a bit of her softer side escape. Sure she had tried to develop her personality to match that of the warrior that Berk would someday want, but, she was not that person yet. _**It'll be okay to drop that tough persona…just for a little bit…and only for Hiccup. **_

There was no reply from Hiccup, but Astrid's senses caught the small nod of his head. _**If he doesn't want me here, he'll find a way to disappear; he's good at that**_, Astrid reasoned as she moved to take a seat beside him. Neither Viking spoke. Astrid stared out across the lake while Hiccup continued to draw ripples with his stick. This silence could not last forever and, to Astrid's surprise, it was Hiccup who spoke up first.

"Why did you stay?"

His voice was so soft that Astrid could barely hear him. If it wasn't for her inherent shieldmaiden senses, Astrid was certain that she wouldn't have heard Hiccup's simple question. "What do you mean, Hiccup?"

He continued to draw ripples in the otherwise-still water of the lake as he elaborated his question. "If anyone else had found me or even followed me here, they never would have taken the time to tell me…and they definitely would not have wanted to stay here like you are doing now. Anyone else would've done that…so…why didn't you?"

Astrid sighed, looking up to the sky as she debated what to say, how much of her inner thoughts and feelings she should admit to Hiccup right now in answer to his question. Shifting her gaze back down to her rippling reflection in the lake, she replied, "Because I'm different. I am me and nobody else. Besides, if I did that, who would you be able to talk to?" Seeing that Hiccup was about to reply, probably to claim that he was fine, Astrid spoke again before he could, "And don't tell me that you're fine all alone. Everyone needs someone to talk to at one point or another throughout their lives."

There was silence as Hiccup continued to drag his stick through the lake waters. _**He knows that he is defeated. He knows that he can't argue with me about this.**_ "Yeah, I guess you're right," Hiccup replied softly with a sigh.

"Hiccup, there's something that I've been meaning to say to you," Astrid continued. It was only fair that Hiccup be made aware of what Astrid had been thinking about for several months and now seemed like as good a time as any to bring it up to him. Hiccup stopped drawing ripples in the water and just let his stick hang out into the lake as he waited to hear what Astrid had to say. "I've been thinking and…I'd really like it if we could be friends, you know. It just seems like…you'd get lonely being by yourself all the time and…I feel kinda bad that you're always ignored or…" she stopped, abruptly. She'd been about to say "looked down upon" but how could she say that nicely to Hiccup…even if he already knew it to be true. "Well…what do you say? Wanna be friends?" she finished, opting just to not even continue with what she had been saying before; her point had already been made anyway.

It took some time for Hiccup to answer this question. _**He needs to debate such a question?**_ Astrid did not understand how he must feel. She couldn't understand; her life thus far had been easy…well, easier than Hiccup's.

"You…really want to be my friend?"

"Yes, so…" Astrid prompted, waiting for his reply.

"O-okay." Hiccup did not look at Astrid when he finally answered her question. Instead, he returned to dragging his stick through the lake.

Astrid was glad that they could be friends and she knew that Hiccup would be too, in time. She could've sat there with Hiccup for the rest of the day, taking the time to learn more about him…but she couldn't. It was then that she remembered what today was. Today was the day that the elder would choose between the top two students in this year's dragon training class. The student picked by the elder would then go on to slay his or her first dragon in front of the entire village. If she missed today, her parents would most likely take notice and then they would make her say what she had been doing "that was so much more important!"…and Astrid definitely did not want to answer that question.

Rising quickly, Astrid made to leave the cove without a word, but then she remembered something. She turned back to Hiccup and made sure that she had his attention before continuing. "Listen, we may be friends now, but if the rest of the village knows, my reputation will plummet. This is our secret, got it? While in the village, don't expect me to acknowledge anything you say to me…so don't even try. Out here in the woods, though, we'll be the best of friends." Not even waiting for Hiccup's reply (_**he'll agree regardless; that's just who he is**_), Astrid ran into the woods to return to the village. From behind her, she heard the sound of something hitting the lake and beginning to sink, but she did not turn back to clarify what had just happened.

By the time Astrid made it to the arena, a crowd had already begun to form. Astrid pushed her way to the front, so she could watch without her view being constricted. She did not bother looking for her parents. Berk was a small village and she need not worry about getting lost, especially having lived her for her whole twelve years thus far.

This year, the top two students were a tall and bulky boy whom Astrid had seen but could not name and a girl who Astrid knew to be Fishlegs's older sister. Both gave it their all and Astrid could see that Gothi, the village elder, had a hard time picking the top student this year. Throughout the showdown, Astrid found Hiccup seated beside his father up in the special section of the arena. Most years, Hiccup would be there, but Astrid could tell that he wished he wasn't; he had always looked overly scared even despite being seated in one of the safest areas of the arena. This year, however, Hiccup was watching and he would occasionally put his head down and scribble in his little book that he usually kept in his fur vest. _**Hiccup's…taking notes? Who, besides him, would've ever thought to do something like that?**_ Finally, once the fight had drawn to a close and Gothi'd had time to think about her choice, it was decided that the winner (and one who would be killing his/her first dragon in front of the entire village) would be Fishlegs's sister.

"To the mead hall! This calls for a celebration!" Chief Stoick announced, leading the Vikings to yet another drink-fest. _**I am definitely sitting this one out.**_ Astrid walked the streets alone, heading the opposite way of everyone else. She preferred a secluded cliff to the crowded mead hall anyway. Despite the distance, she could hear the shouting and cheers. _**Either someone left the door open or they are louder than usual!**_ Night was beginning to blanket the sky again. Days on Berk were never all that long and another was coming to a close. She sat and watched the sun dip closer to the horizon. Sunsets on Berk were pretty and, some nights, when the sky had completely darkened, the shimmering and dancing lights of color would shine their show down for the Vikings of Berk to gaze at in amazement. Astrid hoped this would be one of those nights.

Astrid waited, watching the sky for the lights. As she sat atop the high cliff, she noticed a slight movement in the dark waters far below. Those who did not work to develop their fighter instincts may never have caught it. There were ships moving down below. _**Wait, ships? Shouldn't all the fishing boats be docked by now?**_ She scanned the darkness where the waters were located, but she spied no more movement. _**Was it just a trick?**_ The girl did not know, but she was not usually wrong when it came to things that were picked up by her senses.

Before finding the ships that she was looking for, Astrid's attention was diverted by the sound of rushing air. Looking up, she saw a Monstrous Nightmare. _**Just one? Maybe it's going to pass over Berk and there won't be a full raid tonight.**_ Staring at the massive dragon above her, Astrid could see moving silhouettes behind it. _**Of course…**_ Taking off in a run, Astrid propelled herself toward the mead hall to ready the warriors of the village.

The hall was just up ahead. She kept her pace. _**If I can get there quickly, that should reduce the amount of destruction**_. Although, then she remembered the state of most of the Vikings tonight. _**Maybe not…**_ Up ahead stood the heavy (and closed) doors of the mead hall…she was so close. Taking a deep breath, Astrid ran the final distance and, with great effort, pushed the doors open.

To get the attention of the Vikings in the hall, Astrid had to shout at the top of her voice. "Dragon raid!" Luckily, she managed to get the attention of the village chief and Stoick took it from there.

"Battle stations! Let's go!" he yelled out. No one ever disagreed with Chief Stoick…except, perhaps, Hiccup, but he was Hiccup. That didn't exactly count. The hall cleared quickly as the Vikings inside rushed to get their personal weapons or pick up some from Gobber's forge.

It was not long before the only ones left in the hall were Hiccup and Astrid. Because they were alone, Astrid ran up to her new friend. As she approached, she noticed that his expression was not the usual one he would wear on the nights of dragon raids. He did not look meek and scared. Instead, he looked confident and determined. _**This is Hiccup, isn't it?**_ Astrid had to check again before speaking. "Hiccup…you're not actually…"

"Yes," he replied, apparently not even needing to hear what Astrid was going to say. "I'm…I'm not afraid."

The stutter in Hiccup's voice alerted Astrid that he was just putting on an act, but she moved aside. He'd never be able to prove himself if she didn't let him try now. "O-Okay…just…be careful, alright?"

Hiccup gave her a small smile. "Always." Then, he took off out into the flame-lit streets without waiting for Astrid to follow. Astrid did not see him the rest of the night as she completed her usual jobs. Ever since that first night, she'd had no trouble doing so. With each passing raid, Astrid could feel her excitement mount. Nervousness for the start of dragon training only came around when she had time to really think about it. In the heat of the raid, there was no anxiety; there was only determination and anticipation. Tonight, she barely even saw her friends except briefly at the water bucket filling stations. There were an increase of buildings needing their structures to be doused; it kept them all quite busy, so busy, in fact, that Astrid was not even aware that the fighting Vikings had driven the devilish beasts away until she heard the cheering from the village center. _**Wait…there weren't any disasters!**_ Astrid observed_**. Does that mean that Hiccup managed to show the village that he is capable of doing something during these raids?**_ Gods, she hoped so…for Hiccup's sake, of course.

Finishing the last building and confident that the fire would not restart, Astrid tossed the bucket aside and walked quickly to the village square. By the time she arrived, Chief Stoick was just finishing up his report from the raid and was preparing to lead everyone back to the mead hall. Somehow, Astrid managed to find her parents in the crowd and she pushed her way to stand next to them. She walked with them toward the mead hall though she intended to head for home. First, though, she had to know the answer to the question that continued to plague her thoughts. "Did either of you two see Hiccup out there…during the raid?" _**I hope that didn't sound too urgent. Please tell me that they only think I'm asking this question out of curiosity!**_

"Him? No! Thank the Gods! Why would you ask, Astrid?" her mother answered without hesitation.

"I was just…impressed that we were so successful at getting rid of those dragons. Now, I see why…because Hiccup wasn't there to screw it up again," Astrid lied. She did not like lying to her parents, but there was no way that she could allow them to know the truth. They'd probably disown her…or worse. What could even be worse than that?!

"Astrid, are you coming to celebrate with us and the rest of the villagers?" her father asked her.

She had guessed this question would be coming and prepared her answer. "Actually, I'm kinda tired. It's been a bit of a long day. I'm just going to go on home and get to sleep early. Guess I'll see you both tomorrow."

Breaking away, Astrid headed home. As she walked, her mind thought of Hiccup. He had looked so determined leaving that mead hall tonight. Astrid had been so certain that, with his newfound confidence, Hiccup would show everyone. Yes, it was a good thing that he had not messed up anything, yet, she felt so sorry for him. He clearly wanted to show everyone tonight that he could be successful, but no one was there to witness it happen and they'd never believe him if he told them._** Will Hiccup ever show them all how good he is, how brave I know he can be?**_

* * *

**Well…that kinda felt like an outpouring of words. There was just so much that needed to be said before the chapter could end. For those who'd been asking for longer chapters, you're welcome. **

**Next chapter: Because we all know how accurate these "predictions" can be….yeah…well, I'll make one anyway, I suppose. If I had to guess right now, I'd say the next chapter will be out next Wednesday after 7 PM US East Coast time.**

**As always, thank you for reading and supporting Try To Be Brave. I look forward to your continued support as we begin 2014. Thanks, everyone!**

**Posted: January 3, 2014**


	13. Mysterious Visitor

**See, I told you that I'll be better at updating this story. Last week was just busy. Anyway, back to the story. We are rapidly approaching the movie storyline. That will start around chapter 20 and then there will be…I dunno, maybe 40 or so chapters from there. Yes, this will be my longest story to-date. I hope you all are excited, because I am! **

**Review Replies:**

**BestFrEnemies: Let's just say that Hiccup fought bravely…without messing anything up…in a highly-secluded area (at the time) of the village. So no one knows that he is capable yet. They still think he's useless.**

**Toothless is best: What gave it away? … I mean, something bad. Oh no! Haha.**

**Ferdoos: Thanks!**

**Guest (anonymous): That is definitely a popular question. Yeah, I pretty much saw Hiccup last chapter as fighting bravely, but doing so in a secluded area. Of course, because it was so secluded, there weren't many dragons either. Maybe a few Terrors and we all know how dangerous they are! Yeah…not so much. Just pesky…and cute. Haha.**

**snoopykid: Thanks! Let's see what I can come up with. Haha.**

**Also, before I get to the next chapter, I got an excellent question from SkyHighFan about chapter 1 when Astrid is trying to figure out the name of the boy whom we later learn to be Hiccup and she asks the rest of the kids her age if they know who he is. The simple answer is that, yes, Snotlout does know that Hiccup is the blacksmith's apprentice. However, he is not there with them at the time. It is only Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. Recall, that Astrid says that Snotlout is always "most likely hiding under his bed". Good question, though, because when I read back through the chapter, I had to think about that myself. It isn't explicitly stated. If anyone else ever has questions about the chapter or story, don't be afraid to ask. I love answering questions about my work!**

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Mysterious Visitor  
Grade Level: 5.6

Today was an important day on the island of Berk. It was on this day when a new young Viking had a chance to show off her skills before the entire village. As much as Astrid wished she was this girl, she knew that next year it would be her, so she could wait one more year. Besides, Fishlegs's older sister, from what Astrid knew of her, was actually well-deserving of this honor anyway. It should prove to be quite interesting.

The chief stepped onto his platform and quieted the crowd, a difficult task as everyone was excited and eager to watch the match that would soon begin. "Today is a remarkable day for all of Berk. As chief of our tribe, I officially welcome you. Shortly, our dragon training champion, Brynhild Ingermann, will enter the arena and we will begin!"

Down below, the gate began to rise and a tall blonde teenager, muscular for her age, stepped out and waved to the gathered crowd above her. A wide smile donned her face; she looked, Astrid observed, completely confident. Once Brynhild had entered the arena, the gatekeepers lowered the gate. Now the dragon would not be able to leave…and neither would the champion, not until she had successfully killed that dragon. Out of the way, an assembly of weapons stood. Brynhild could pick up new weapons throughout the solitary battle, but she wanted to make sure that she was armed prior to the release of the dragon. All eyes were on her as she grabbed a shield and a long sword so sharp that it glinted in the afternoon sun. _**Did Hiccup create that weapon?**_ Astrid wondered as she watched.

Below in the bowels of the arena, Astrid saw Brynhild take a deep breath, probably to calm the nerves that were surely rushing through her, before briefly lifting her gaze to lock with Chief Stoick's eyes. "I'm ready."

As the gate that held the dragon captive began to raise, Astrid caught a small movement. It was the glint of the sun bouncing off the shiny (and undoubtedly sharp) weapon in Brynhild's hand. Whether the small movement originated from nervousness or the brisk air of yet another cold afternoon on Berk, Astrid would never know. _**Did anyone else catch that movement or just me?**_ Soon enough these thoughts were forgotten as the match began. The air around the arena tensed and not a gaze faltered. In matches such as this, sometimes even blinking could cause spectators to miss a crucial moment. Astrid did chance a quick glance up to the chief's chair, expecting not to see Hiccup seated beside him. Most years, Hiccup would find a reason not to be in attendance and, Astrid suspected, he always claimed to be sick. This year, however, there he was. He still looked a bit pale, but Astrid guessed that he was just frightened.

Turning her attention back to the action far below, Astrid's heart began to beat faster as the battle between maiden and beast intensified. Brynhild stood alone, staring down the Monstrous Nightmare before her. Every year, the final dragon was always a Monstrous Nightmare, but there was a reason. It was said, in the village lore, that only the best Vikings would go after this dragon due to its nasty habit of setting itself on fire. Astrid was certain that if the village were ever to capture a Night Fury, the ultimate prize, that would be the dragon that the training champion would face (and kill) alone.

By now, the Nightmare had lit itself on fire and, even from way above the arena floor, Astrid could feel that heat it was giving up. _**Well, that will definitely complicate things for Brynhild. She can't use her sword or else it may start to melt like in the forge when Hiccup shapes those weapons. Her only chance is to wait for the Nightmare's fire to burn out; it can't stay like that forever. Then, while it's weakened, she can strike and run her sword right through its heart.**_

The Nightmare approached Brynhild with unrivaled speed and the girl barely had enough time to dodge. Spectators gasped in unison at the close encounter but broke into cheers and applause when they noticed that their champion had brushed past the dragon resulting in only a few minor burns on her arms.

_**Too bad they don't have a water source down in the arena. Water douses fire. She'll just have to wait until the dragon burns itself out**_. Astrid continued to analyze, debating strategies that she would use next year. Although, it might be easier with her trusty axe in her hands…maybe not, but who really knows anyway. While analyzing the situation playing out below her, Astrid lost track of the battle that raged between the Viking girl and Monstrous Nightmare. As Astrid turned her attention back to the fight, she saw that the dragon seemed to have finally exhausted all of its firepower. This is almost over now. This year I will be strong and watch the kill. I will not shy away and hide my eyes. It is important to watch.

Brynhild smirked, knowing that she had won. The smirk combined with the glint of the metal sword to give the older girl a most menacing look indeed. Mercilessly, she drove the blade straight through the heart of the dragon and Astrid did not turn away. She watched as Brynhild slid the sword back out through the inflicted wound. The dragon fell, sliding to the ground where it took its final breaths as its blood stained the arena floor. Still Astrid kept her eyes fixed. Even as the Viking spectators around her began to cheer, Astrid's focus never strayed from the now-dead dragon on the floor. Soon, Gobber and some of the other adult men would cart the body away and, most likely, dispose of it into the cold unfeeling waters that surrounded Berk. The arena was beginning to clear out. It wouldn't be long until it stood empty and ominous; the rest of the villagers would be heading to the village square where the celebrations would begin. Looking up to the high chair where Chief Stoick, Hiccup, and Gobber were seated, Astrid found the section to be empty. Something inside her, some instinctive reaction, told her that Hiccup would not be found at the celebrations, so, as Astrid left the arena, she headed toward the woods. _**He's probably in that cove. This is usually not Hiccup's favorite time of the year so he's probably taking this time to just be alone in silent reflection.**_

Astrid had not gone all that far into the woods when she heard voices. She had not been prepared and this caused her to slightly lose her footing, but she did not fall to the ground. Swiftly, Astrid recovered and dove into the brush and foliage, using it as a cover to crawl closer to the sound.

"What…what is going on? Why are you following me?" Astrid recognized this soft voice immediately. It was Hiccup. Though he was trying to sound brave, his voice diminished in volume and, by the end, Astrid could barely make out his words.

"I have heard of your troubles, Hiccup. You don't belong here and you don't fit in. That's why I'm here." To Astrid, this voice sounded so sinister and fake. _**Hiccup can't seriously be falling for this! Who is this guy anyway?**_ "I could use someone of your…size where I am from. Why don't you join me and leave Berk?"

"Wait!" Astrid heard Hiccup say and she could just imagine him throwing his hands out in front of him as a visual representation of what he had just said. "How exactly is it that you know my name and I don't know you at all? Who are you?"

Now that was a question to which Astrid was eager to know the answer. She listened closer, careful to not disturb the nearby branches.

"Who am I? Well, I'll tell you, boy. My name…is Alvin."

_**Alvin? Okay…wait a minute! Alvin. Oh no. This is not good!**_

* * *

**Well, yes, this originally wasn't a two-parter either, but things got shifted in my timeline for the story and it makes it better for this to be a two-part chapter. Anyone catch the new ep of Defenders of Berk yet? I did not, so no spoilers!**

**Oh, next chapter of this story (and probably next chapter of Wheel in the Sky), I have a very important announcement for you all! Get pumped!**

**Next chapter: Currently, I'm going to shoot for Sunday after 5PM US East Coast time.**

**Thank you all for reading and supporting Try To Be Brave!**

**Posted: January 10, 2014**


	14. To Outcast Island

**You know what? I like you all too much to leave you waiting for too horribly long on that cliffhanger. So…Hiccup, Alvin…and Astrid! What will happen? We shall see…but first!**

**Special announcement: If you also read Wheel in the Sky, you may have seen this announcement already...if you read to the end of the story (which I hope you did cause I would be sad if you missed this). Anyway…** **I have started the process of creating a new Astrid-centric story! It is based on the song "Let It Go" from Frozen and focuses on the hardships of a young princess who must confirm to the social norms of her position. Trust me, the story will be much better than I have made it sound. Anyone interested in seeing this story posted in the (perhaps!) near future? **

**An added special announcement (that even Wheel in the Sky readers have not seen yet): I have started the process of creating another story focusing on a HTTYD character that I don't usually write about. It is called "The Chief's Heir" and it loosely based on the movie "The Lion King". Anyone interested in seeing this story posted in the (perhaps!) near future?**

**Review Replies:**

**_snoopykid_: Hmm…yes, what will Astrid do about it? Well, let's find out.**

**_Guest (anonymous)_: Yep! Major cliffhanger alert! Well, for last chapter, that is. **

**I won't leave you all waiting any longer! Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 14: To Outcast Island  
Grade Level: 4.5

_**Alvin! This must be Alvin the Treacherous, leader of The Outcasts, from all those stories I have heard. He's even proven, in battle, to be a match for Stoick the Vast. Oh man**_. Astrid thought back to the night on the cliff when she'd thought she had seen ships out on the waters surrounding Berk. _**So I wasn't imagining it! I knew I'd seen ships and they weren't fishing boats. They were Outcast ships! Be careful, Hiccup!**_

"Ah, come on, Hiccup. Stories of your…troubles have even reached me all the way out on my home island. If you come with me, your life will get better. Trust me."

_**This is repulsing. He's lying through his teeth; anyone could tell that. Hiccup is perceptive. There's no way that he's buying anything Alvin is saying!**_ Alvin's voice sounded so greasy but smooth. This conniving man had done his fair share of lying and it was quite evident.

Looking closer, Astrid tried to see Hiccup's face to get an idea of the thoughts that might be running through his head. When Astrid did, from her vantage point through the bushes, get a glimpse of Hiccup's expression, she was so shocked that she almost gasped at the sight. Doubt was present on his face. He was clearly conflicted by this offer. _**Hiccup, it's a trap! Is your life that horrible that you would seriously consider this?!**_

"I…well…" Astrid saw Hiccup look away, turning his face to the ground. "No." His answer was firm as he shifted his gaze back to the big man in front of him. "I won't do it! I've heard about you. You're the leader of the Outcasts. You're treacherous. You fought my father and you would love nothing more than to take over Berk and add this territory to your 'rule'. I refuse to be part of it!"

Astrid blinked, taken aback. She had rarely ever seen Hiccup be this assertive. Had he ever used this much force when giving an answer? The concealed girl was not sure. It was almost as if he felt no fear. _**Way to go, Hiccup! I knew you could stand up to him! Now, run, get out of here!**_

Hiccup made to leave and return to the village, but, to Astrid's horror, he was stopped as Alvin roughly grabbed his arm. "You had your chance, boy, but, regardless of what I said, this is not a choice. There was an easy way and a hard way to this, but either way, you are coming back with me and my men to Outcast Island!"

From where she was crouched, Astrid could see Hiccup squirm and try to escape, but he was no match for Alvin, who was at least double his size. Though Hiccup made it difficult, Alvin, with the assistance of several of his men, managed to tie up Hiccup's hands and leash him up like Berk Vikings did when they dragged in a new dragon prisoner for their training classes. "Back to the ships!" Alvin ordered, his voice low and sinister, "We have what we came here for." He moved his face closer to Hiccup's frightened one. "When your dear father comes to save you…" he stopped abruptly and made a slashing motion across his own throat, the universal symbol for "he doesn't stand a chance" and then he continued, "Then, when he's gone, Berk will be mine!" Alvin drew his sword from his holster and used to coax Hiccup to walk and to push him along when he refused. "It is in your best interests to do as I order. If you do, I will not kill you, but, if you anger me, you will surely die." His whisper was low, but Astrid could hear it and it sent a chill running through her spine.

Astrid was stunned by Hiccup's resilience. She knew that he should be frightened (and he probably was), but his outward appearance was calm as he did as Alvin had ordered. However, she could not stay and ponder this; she had to get back to the village and alert Chief Stoick and the others. Making sure that the enemy and Hiccup were far enough away to not hear her footsteps, Astrid picked herself from the ground and raced back to the village. As soon as she arrived back at the village, Astrid immediately sought out Hiccup's father. After some trial and error, she did manage to find him. "Chief!" she called and immediately gripped his attention.

"Astrid, what troubles you?"

_**How can I phrase this?**_ she wondered, briefly, but there wasn't time, so she threw caution to the wind and told the leader what she had just seen. "Well…actually, it's your son! I saw Alvin the Treacherous capture him! He's planning to take Hiccup back to Outcast Island and use him as bait to get to you!"

A silence fell between them before Stoick burst out laughing. "Good one. Now, what trouble has Hiccup gotten himself into this time?"

Astrid's mouth dropped open in shock. _**Hiccup is being forcefully taken by Alvin the Treacherous and the boy's father is laughing about it! What kind of cruel and twisted world is this?**_ Either Stoick was really dense or he really did not care at all about his son's well-being. "Sir, if you don't mind, this is really urgent. Your son is in serious trouble…and you're laughing about it?"

Stoick seem seemed unfazed by this as he put a hand on Astrid's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Berk is the safest it's been in centuries. There's no way that even someone like Alvin the Treacherous could get onto this island without someone seeing…"

Astrid shut her eyes and gave herself a brief amount of time to calm down. _**This is no time to get worked up. Actually, there's no time to even be here now. If the Chief won't help me, then I'll have to go save Hiccup myself!**_ Shrugging Stoick's hand from her shoulder, Astrid took off running back into the woods from which she had recently come. _**Alvin's ships are stationed out by the beach on the other side of the island. I have to reach there before they can get too far away. If they start sailing back to Outcast Island, there's no way that I'll ever catch them. However, if they're not already too far from shore, I might be able to…yes, that must work because there's not much else I can do otherwise. Please, Odin, let me make it there in time!**_

* * *

**Yeah, this is now the first arc of the story. Just because I think prolonging it a bit is for the best. Welcome all to the "Hiccup and the Outcasts" arc. It will be at least another chapter, maybe two, in length. I just feel this is best so as not to rush it, but I promise not drag it on either. **

**Next chapter: (Cause these "predictions" are so accurate…NOT! Anyway…) I'm going to guess, right now, to have next chapter up on Friday after 11 PM US East Coast time.**

**Thank you all for reading and supporting Try To Be Brave.**

**Posted: January 15, 2014**


	15. Saving Hiccup

**Ah…I don't have much to say. I said it all in the last chapter's A/N. So, we'll get right back into the arc. Enjoy! **

**Review Replies:**

**_Ferdoos_: Thanks! I'm glad that you like the story.**

**_snoopykid_: Yes, how will Astrid save Hiccup? Does she even have a plan? All will (maybe!) be revealed in this chapter.**

**_BestFrEnemies_: Nervousness? From the last chapter? If that's so, then I'm doing my job well! Haha. **

**Next chapter starts…now!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Saving Hiccup  
Grade Level: 5.2

The beach was just ahead and Astrid could see the end of the tree line. When she arrived at the spot where the beach met the woods, Astrid took cover behind a tree to listen and observe. _**If I can just figure out what their plans are, I can come up with one of my own!**_

They were down there on the beach, not far from Astrid's hiding place. Alvin and some of his underlings, along with Hiccup who was down on his knees in the sand; they were all there, but what were they waiting for? Astrid looked back at Hiccup. He looked fine for now, no worse than when she'd last seen him, but he had his head down as if he was quietly thinking of all the places he'd rather be or all the people that he'd rather be with at that moment.

There was a part of Astrid's mind that wanted to throw all caution to the wind and run in with her trusty axe in hand. However, the sensible and perceptive part of her mind kept this option from fully coming to play. _**If I just go running out there with no plan, I will surely be outnumbered and easily overpowered by the Outcasts! No, I have to really think this through!**_ This didn't help her anger as she saw Alvin force Hiccup to his feet and drag him to the water's edge.

"Get in the boat, boy! We head for the ships!" The second command was clearly directed to his men.

_**So that's it. They're going to row that small boat to their ships which are hiding out there behind the rocks. Now…how to stop them?**_ The only thing Astrid had with her was her axe. Her plan would most definitely have to involve that…seeing how it was the only weapon she had at her disposal. A crazy idea began to form. _**Could this possibly work? Only one way to find out!**_

Before Astrid set her plan into motion, she looked out to the small boat. _**Good. Alvin and his men are facing out toward the water.**_ The only person facing backward was Hiccup and Astrid knew she could convince him to keep quiet about her presence. She ran out from her cover and onto the beach. As Astrid approached the water's edge, she judged the distance of the boat and compared it to her abilities_**. It's going to have to be quite a throw…and super accurate. Well…if I can't do this, then I won't make much of a warrior when it comes time for dragon training. I need to find just the right spot.**_ She scanned the rickety boat. _**How that thing is still afloat, I'll never know.**_ There, surprisingly still within throwing distance, was a spot that looked to be hastily patched. _**If I can split that spot open just a little more, I can sink that little boat and while the Outcasts are disoriented, I'll quickly swim in there, grab Hiccup and my axe, and get back to shore. This may not succeed, but I have to make it work because it's the only option I've got to save Hiccup!**_

Looking up and across the water again, Astrid saw Hiccup notice her presence. Before his sudden amazement could alert the Outcast guards, Astrid locked eyes with Hiccup and put a finger to her lips. The boy knew what that sign meant and kept quiet, waiting. Astrid's heart beat faster as she slipped her axe from the harness that fastened it behind her and up her back._** I only have one shot. This is what all my training has led me too. I can't miss this target!**_

Sweat pooled in her hands and Astrid could feel the handle of her axe slipping. She was not used to the pressure of an accurate throw; never before in her training had she needed to be completely accurate. Instead, while training with the trees, she would praise herself on how many notches she could make in the bark. _**No, I must not crack under this pressure! Hiccup is counting on me to get him out of this!**_ This was easier said than done, though, as she could feel the sweat dripping down her face. She wiped it away with the back of her axe-free hand and focused her attention back on that one little spot that was slowly sailing further out of range.

Pulling her arm back, Astrid threw all the force she needed into her practice swing as she let the axe fly. All the nervousness disappeared as she watched the axe soar swift and sure into the calculated spot, splitting the hastily-patched wood boards just enough to let water begin to pool in the bottom of the boat. It did not take long for the Outcasts to notice. "What the-? I told you to patch this thing up, Savage!" Alvin barked, directing his anger at the Outcast who appeared to be his second-in-command.

"We did patch it up, Alvin."

Astrid watched the Outcasts grab pails and vainly attempt to displace the water from the boat. She could've laughed at their foolishness, but there was not time. Hiccup would not be able to swim with his hands tied as they were, so once that boat sunk, she would have a very short window of time to grab Hiccup before either he drowned or the Outcasts became oriented enough to realize their surroundings and the need to reach the surface. The boat was starting to sink into the abyss and that was Astrid's cue; the Outcasts were too preoccupied with trying to save themselves from drowning to notice her presence anyway.

Swimming was another skill on which Astrid could compliment herself. Although, it was not all that useful on Berk; it was usually way too cold to swim and Vikings who did could guarantee themselves instant frostbite and imminent death. Sure, the threat was still there, but adrenaline propelled Astrid forward. She heard not the screaming and fighting of the Outcasts or the scared soft sounds from Hiccup. No, she focused on pulling herself through the water and closer to Hiccup.

The boat was sinking fast and it became a race against time for Astrid. She had almost reached the boat when it and the people in it made the final dive down into the cold waters. So far, Astrid's plan was working perfectly. When she had finally made it to the approximate spot where the boat had been, Astrid sucked in a large gulp of air and dipped below the surface. The water surrounding her was murky, stirred up by the sinking wooden debris of the boat. Finally, she caught sight of a flash of green. _**Hiccup's tunic! There he is!**_ Astrid swam closer and searched for the rope "leash" the Outcasts had made. If she could grab that, it would be easier to get Hiccup back to shore. Pushing her hands through the water, Astrid finally felt the rough scratch of the rope and grabbed onto it. Astrid could feel her supply of air running out fast and the blackness curling at the edges of her vision only served to prove it. She had to hurry; if she blacked out here, her planning would've been for nothing because Hiccup would surely die and she probably would too. Ready to swim up toward the surface, Astrid was stopped by a glint that caught her eyes. There, not too far away, was the board where her axe was lodged. She couldn't just leave it. No, Hiccup had crafted that beautiful work of metal and there was no way that she would let it just rust alone here. Reaching the axe, Astrid tried, with her one free hand, to pry it from the boards, but it was, surprisingly, lodged in there pretty deep. Placing her boots on the side of the boat to allow her to pull more forcefully, Astrid was finally able to slip the axe from the wood and she kicked off toward the surface with the rope in one hand and her axe in the other.

As soon as Astrid's head broke the surface of the waters, she sucked in breaths of air, letting them wash through her body and replenish its need. Quickly, she slipped her axe back into its harness and pulled Hiccup's head up over the surface too so that he could also supply himself with the air he so desperately needed. She was met with a startling and frightening realization; Hiccup was unconscious and not breathing. _**No…no! I have to get Hiccup back to shore as quickly as possible.**_

It was difficult to swim while dragging Hiccup, but Astrid managed to make it work; although, it was at a much slower pace than she liked. Once she made it to shore, Astrid, as carefully as she could possibly be, dragged Hiccup away from the water's edge and laid him down flat on his back. She was not a healer, but there was no time to get him to Berk's healer, Gothi. No, Hiccup would most certainly die during the trip back to the village; she had to find a way to get him to breathe. Placing her ear to his chest, Astrid heard the soft beating of Hiccup's heart. _**Okay…think Astrid…think…wait! **_She looked out to the waters from which they had just emerged. _**He must've accidentally swallowed some of the water. I just need to get him to cough up the water and then he should go back to breathing normally. Now…how do I get him to do that?**_ Astrid's surroundings faded away and all her focus lay on the boy in front of her. She pressed her hands into Hiccup's chest, trying to force it to reject the water that she knew was collected inside._** I can get Hiccup to breathe again. I know I can. I just can't give up. **_

After a few minutes, Astrid came to the harsh realization that pressing hard on Hiccup's chest was not as effective at helping him to cough up the water as she had hoped. From out in the waters, she could hear the sounds of the distant Outcasts. It sounded as though they could not swim and they could barely keep themselves afloat. Good. That would buy Astrid a little more time to help Hiccup regain consciousness. _**This has to work. I have no other options.**_ She pressed harder, but not hard enough to break the delicate bones in his chest. Finally, she heard a groan as Hiccup awoke and turned to his side, coughing up the water that had been stuck in his chest.

Once all the water was gone from his chest, Hiccup rolled back over to stare at the skies. He just lay there, breathing like it was the most precious thing to him and, right now, Astrid could understand, seeing as how just recently he had been greatly deprived of it. Finally, he seemed to notice Astrid's presence. "A-Astrid? What's going on?" Before she could answer, he tried to move his hands and found them still tied. "Why are my hands still tied?"

In all her haste to make sure that Hiccup lived through this ordeal, Astrid had forgotten to untie the rope around his wrists. "Sorry." Looking out at the water, she could see some of the more agile Outcasts were working to get them all back on shore…and they looked mighty angry, a bloodlust reflected in their eyes. "There's not much time. Hold very still Hiccup." She approached and again slipped her axe from its harness. Astrid saw Hiccup's worried expression, but he did not move and Astrid ran the tip of her axe along the rope until it frayed enough for Hiccup to slip his hands from its grasp. Seeing that the Outcasts were approaching the beach, Astrid helped Hiccup to stand and, together, they started running back to the village. The two young Vikings had not gotten far, however, when Astrid noticed Hiccup's pace beginning to slow_**. That's right. He's probably going to have a difficult time running now after being deprived of air underwater. **_They stopped briefly and Astrid helped Hiccup to situate himself on her back so that she could run and carry him the rest of the way. _**Thank Gods, he's only about 90 pounds. If Hiccup were much heavier, this would never work**_! Of course, this slowed her down a little and she had to be sure that Hiccup did not move too much or he would have a nice big axe slice right across his chest.

Alvin and his men had made it to shore and were hot on the heels of Astrid and Hiccup. Luckily, the village was just up ahead. Astrid broke through the tree line at a full run and sped into the village, catching the attention of everyone nearby. When they grew quiet, the rest of the villagers seemed to take notice and came over to see what all the commotion or, rather, the lack of commotion was all about.

All eyes focused on Astrid, but, just as she was about to explain, Tuffnut burst out in snide laughter and announced loudly to everyone, "Astrid likes Hiccup the Useless!"

The comment (and the way Tuffnut had expressed it) was so juvenile, but then Astrid remembered that she was carrying Hiccup on her back. The secret friendship between Astrid and Hiccup had been exposed. _**Well, it was great while it lasted. Now what am I going to do…and how am I going to get myself out of this?**_

* * *

**Ah, poor Astrid…it was bound to get out eventually, though. What will she do…and how will she get herself out of that? This and more will be coming right up in chapter 16!**

**Next chapter: Well, this week will be a bit busy for me as I will be working my second job every night, but I will attempt (do my best) to have the next chapter up, let's say, Thursday night after 10 PM US East Coast time.**

**As always, thanks for reading and supporting Try To Be Brave!**

**Posted: January 19, 2014**


End file.
